


《假如KK的宝贝女儿出道了》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 295出道的脑洞系列，家长指导番外，未来时间的脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

1.如果KK的女儿本名本姓出道了，那么当年老爸们被追问是不是兄弟的问题会再次上演在丫头身上，不过兄弟那个真不是，父女这个是真的

2.小丫头不一定文武全才，但是舞蹈细胞跟嗓子一定天生优秀，就是参加综艺节目时讲的冷笑话跟同龄人相比太欧吉桑了，被嫌弃就气急败坏甩锅光爸爸——是他在自己求取经验时推荐她看自己的演唱会mc作为教材的  
真是好大脸好有自信。当喜爷爷告诉自己这是杰尼斯事务所反面教材的时候她心中如此冷哼。

3.颜值什么都不用操心，毕竟俩爹颜值彪悍天生美人胚子整容都整不出来这么好的基因。就是可能有点大小眼的危险。

4.刚出道时顶着星二代光环闪瞎众人，多少聚光灯环绕包围闪瞎眼。俩爹一个是舞台大物，一个是音乐大物，同龄出道人仰望小公主啧啧羡慕，但是接触时间长了发现小公主意外地接地气。

5比如私底下真的不太在乎形象啥的，脸随便一抹就能扎着高马尾光着大脑门的经典高中学生造型上马路。女孩子之间讨论化妆品和名牌她也不太能加入话题，懵里懵懂地旁边男生们的赛车话题倒是能加入，不过就是把她爸昨晚上跟爹爹废话的那通复述出来就能吸引一帮哥们五体投地  
6所以就是莫名其妙

7但是不懂名牌也没事，就她爹给她买的那堆衣服价格数目也能闪瞎眼，搭配起来还好看。不过偶尔也会出现意外，比如洗的发白的运动服什么的，这完全取决于昨天谁没出差。  
8这就比较过分了

9每个星二代都逃不过被盘问家庭，尤其小丫头家庭还这么特殊。我爸说了，年轻时候多经历挫折就是好的。小丫头信誓旦旦握拳表示会自己独立奋斗，维护光爸爸人设不崩

10当然也不太可能，你们光也就是对别人说话不留情狠点儿，他闺女受点伤了他会发疯

11嗯对，说的没错的，就是要这么自强自立凡事靠自己知道吗，咱们没比别人特殊到哪去——刚老师在丫头起迟了急匆匆出门赶通告前站在玄关门口端着一杯牛奶认可女儿的精神——说来你昨天给我的谱子我今天送给你森山叔看，编曲给高见泽爷爷做你回头知道去谢谢知道不？跟同事聚餐？身上带钱了吗？光一你卡放哪儿……哎你这孩子跑什么？

我们家就这一个闺女，不疼她疼谁？你么？——byKK

12没有老爸的荫蔽帮助，但是圈子里逢大物她都能认个叔

13啊叔叔你好，前段时间家父演唱会见过!挺喜欢的啊！谢谢您记挂着!小丫头笑容可掬

14但是光爸爸不许她叫冈田叔叔，很小的时候就懵里懵懂地被强行灌输观念。但是小丫头在暴政之下一度开始把冈田叫哥哥，工作场合也改不了口

16但是进了圈子不可避免地遇上亲爹那个糟心的重视前后辈顺序事务所的人，这个时候是跟着别人一起礼貌性地叫尼桑还是坦诚地从小叫叔呢？

17所以就很尴尬，尤其是对上卡咩的时候

18……随大流叫哥吧……但愿没人注意到

19但是现在的媒体没消息报道无聊到这点事也要放大。早上揉着眼屎打哈欠出来吃早饭刷手机看见消息“杰尼斯内部辈分错乱，有欺负打压后辈之嫌。”………………反正不管我事，小公主傲娇地把手机丢开端着盘子去厨房再跟刚爹地蹭两个煎鸡蛋  
20你这都吃多少了？你经纪人不是说下周拍封面吗？刚先生拿着锅铲挡着冰箱坚决不肯给她多吃。  
21拍封面？啥封面？光一爸爸同款揉眼屎打哈欠走过来捕风捉影听见几个字一秒清醒挤进来，严肃地跟女儿说——什么封面，不准露你知不知道？经纪人手机号码多少？上次我跟他说的他记住没？

22那你当年还飞行镖呢，这是我工作!不就是互怼吗，谁还没点黑历史啥的？  
23什么工作工作家里又不指望你赚钱，乱七八糟的不许拍!乱毛的DK桑真的一点都不帅，胡子拉碴的邻居一样的欧吉桑，小丫头咬咬牙，发誓下次要用手机拍他的这幅鬼德行发到网上去。也就她爹不嫌弃了。

24你昨晚上的氪金还是我给你充的!小公主挺胸瞪眼，凶狠地踩了光爸爸一脚抢走他那份煎蛋噔噔回卧室。

25还吃!给我开门送出来!又不运动就知道宅着下次还哭胖!这是刚爸爸在喊门。

26给小丫头当经纪人就是这点好处，不用催促本人就被刚先生丢去跟着光爸爸健身了  
27我是要你给她消耗点能量又没让你带着她练肱二头肌!刚先生在录音室收到家里的line群消息，点开是健身房里小丫头跟光一笑得一脸灿烂满头汗水指着胳膊耀武扬威。

光一爸爸又买了一个像凳子一样的健身用具回来哦——私信来自小丫头——他藏在储物室了，还不让我说来着。

 

28小丫头除了发呆的时候气场略低沉，平日里都谦逊有礼和蔼可亲平易近人，也攒了一圈好人品。周围从工作人员到共演者都夸赞堂本家的家教就是不一般。但是小丫头一个缺点随他刚爹地——记仇还吃醋。

29阿姨好!

当在电视台后台走廊路过遇见同为星二代的神田时，同龄人还没客气地叫句沙耶加姐姐，就见小公主阳光健气地爽朗开口一脸咱俩谁跟谁还在乎这个哦。  
嗯，她是脸色僵硬了啊估计出门粉也没扑够，老女人还来我家门口撒野当我不存在哦。小公主的带头作用让一帮拥泵整齐划一在走廊里面跟着叫阿姨，齐刷刷的场面尊敬有礼还很震撼，过道那头都有回音。

30真是的，能遇见n年前瞎掰的老爸的绯闻女友什么的好尴尬啊可难为死我了呢～～刚先生顺路接女儿回家时看着她哼着小曲儿还心情不错了甜点店提着蛋糕上车一脸莫名其妙。现在的年轻人都一阵一阵的吗？

31小丫头出道时的舆论声势不比俩爹当年小。可不是么这么青春漂亮性格活泼唱歌好听跳舞厉害拿起吉他就能唱的姑娘还有这么个身份背景，虽然不是什么女团成员，饭也疯狂到上天了。  
32那些死宅都是什么鬼啊？光一爸爸忍不住抱怨，相当受不了这对饭还叫自己女儿老婆，分分钟就要顶大号掐架被刚爹地一巴掌呼回去

33那我坐在下面看身边一帮大婶叫我亲爹老公老公老公的时候我也没说啥啊！小公主鄙夷。

34是没说啥，顶多就是散场后跟老爸们回家后夜深人静锁在被窝里面顶小号发言——“人家都结婚了想什么想啊”“哦哦哦什么你不接受就是没有人家闺女超漂亮的”“你说谁不敢露脸了给我等着死肥猪!”  
35然后这样一直奋战到三点多被起床找水的光一爸爸敲门催睡觉别熬夜。  
36啥？他俩也熬夜？……别问我，我是不敢扒门缝，万一打扰到他俩给我造个弟弟什么的闹出人命就不太好了。

37但是他爹舞台上面再怎么闪闪发光私底下真的欧桑一样，还会两个人去买自己的碟和海报，要不是自己以命相逼真的会贴一屋子的

38你看我闺女多好看!这是光一爸爸跟长腿babe叔叔炫耀

39能不能收敛点，粉丝滤镜太严重了吧？这是拎着50张碟累的直哼哼丢给光一爸爸的刚爹地。  
40但是这么多人里面一看就是我女儿最好看啊!这是毫无疑问的吧？这是接过重担继续跟长腿叔叔吹嘘的光一爸爸。

41然而有一种尴尬，叫做你发碟跟你亲爹撞上日期了

42啊是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我后台遇见了。小丫头上ms面色僵硬，一万个庆幸没有跟亲爹分在一组。被当着面唱歌什么的真的好羞耻，现在转行还来的及么？

 

43森山叔谈了一口气拍拍小侄女的肩膀，孩子你明白叔这么多年怎么混过来的吧。只要爹妈一天不退，就逃不过一天的羞耻play。

 

44嘛嘛年轻人就是要受点挫折才能够成长。前一组tbgy很无所谓地这么安慰周榜输给自己女儿。

45tbg决定不拆穿他前几天多心惊胆战怕丫头受打击还又跑去追加碟买甜点回家之后说话都低声细语的事实了。

 

46然后就是绯闻。小公主每次被问及择偶标准都直接背诵刚爸爸的高级答案。光一爸爸的不能用，不能张口说讨厌丑男。  
于是，业界传说，跟小公主沾上绯闻的男艺人，杀必死。

 

47但是像小公主这样条件地就是筷肥肉啊，标准白富美配置能攀上亲事以后也是前途无忧了。有愣头青的年轻人也不知道是博出位还是怎么回事，对小公主一见钟情，据说还捧着玫瑰花求交往被事务所强行拉走。之后此人在剧场饱受座长眼神刀凌虐，要求严苛至极哭哇哇地回去结束自己的单恋。

 

48tbg倒是很开明——她顺其自然发展就好，不强求——节目上面他如此说道，然后被座长大人无情反驳。

 

49以为心里有数就没事了是吧，别开玩笑了!堂本光一翻了老大的白眼。

 

50但是当年这个勇敢示爱的年轻人表示，在帝剧后台刚先生那个似笑非笑把自己上上下下祖宗八代用礼貌敬语问候了个遍时分明就不是这个态度的。

 

51我有车有房有存款有颜值有身材。by仰慕者毛遂自荐

 

52哦？小公主抱胸扬眉

 

53不好意思，我爹正好也有车有房有存款有颜值有身材还就在楼下接我，要不叫上来你俩聊聊。小公主笑意盈盈。


	2. Chapter 2

54如果KK的女儿出道了，那么堂本家里的电视不会古板单调因为嫌吵地放着匠人节目和NHK新闻，而是女儿上什么节目就看那一个台

55我女儿真是万草丛中一朵花byDK

嗯特别棒谁说吵来着这不是很安静淑女 吗砸蛋糕的动作大有我年轻风范byDT  
嗯？你说啥？zero？那什么玩意不存在的byDK

56被嫌弃了的xgg一脸懵逼

57小公主正式开始工作时，圈内不少人士都越过小丫头纷纷向二位堂本发来祝贺邮件。堂本光一连夜跟女儿严肃告诫工作要认真负责，出事了没人帮她解决，不能沾染的东西绝对不能沾，到点了就回家别做梦在外面过夜，别说你现在未成年，成年了也不许。

58小丫头听到双眼打架好不容易放人了缠着刚爹地诉苦说光一爸爸好凶。刚爹地笑着摸摸她脑门让她去睡觉，没告诉她光一这种一向懒得回邮件的人昨晚上熬夜认认真真给每一个人答复拜托照顾眼睛都通早上起床红还被丫头嘲笑打游戏了吧。

59哼哼又背着我升级了吧我早就看出来了哦，嘚瑟的小丫头跟光一爸爸翘尾巴。

60但是亲爹在圈子里面有一个好处，就是能听八卦。

61爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸那个谁谁以前跟那个艺人出轨有一腿是不是真的啊？!是不是你们当年还一起录节目来着？那当时闹得大不大？

62小丫头励志闯出自己的一片天地，除了事务所培训以外自己宅在家里的时候还扒着爸爸爹爹以前主持的番组节目揣摩  
63嗯，做了那么多年的节目，一定很有学习的价值。她摊开来小笔记本抱着薯片坐在茶几面前。

 

64变一个变一个!捧着扑克牌的小丫头星星眼等在门口  
啥？  
魔术啊要有我生日数字的!  
……  
你不是变过么!  
……谁说的没有啊  
就是有!你变的是爹爹的生日我都看见了!爹地你说是不是啊哎你脸红什么啊？

65补老档什么的没好处，在她不知道从那个几里拐角（刚先生捂着肚子笑的时候表示怀疑她是混进什么奇怪的KK标签了）看见了她光一爸爸当年惊艳的女装后顶着死光眼压力叫了一晚上妈妈

66这个这个这个，看见没？刚爹地蹲在身边小声嘀咕，手指戳戳上面的大物女优，当年暗恋你爸来着呢

67哎？？？？小丫头抱着平板电脑惊悚。不是吧前几天还遇见了!

68嘘!刚爹地挤眉弄眼。所以说啊，她们要是问你爸什么了跟我说知道不？我们单线联系我就是你上级，干的漂亮奖励你甜点店年包卡。

69yes sir!小丫头坐直敬礼严肃保证不会辜负组织交待的任务，就是边上的光爸爸摸不着头脑为啥这几天闺女总向自己投来一种无知的人类你的小命都握在我手里还不快讨好我啊的怜悯眼神。

70但是在第五次被导演拉出去慈眉善目和蔼可亲谆谆教导孩子啊我们这个节目是有嘉宾的你要知道跟人家说话啊看看看人家大老远跑一趟都没怎么插上话哦不能跟你爸学啊你爸多胡闹都有你爹给圆回来时，她真切理解了什么叫做误己子弟  
71于是小丫头回去就把下载的几十个G的bbb和DB全集超大硬盘愤怒地删掉了  
72假的假的都是假的，虚伪的父女情如此脆弱

73作为一个星二代天天被挂父母着实太闹心，刚出道那会儿年轻气盛贼讨厌亲爹光环太重别人看不见自己的努力，还能跟daigo叔叔森山叔叔促膝长谈义愤填膺寻求共鸣，但是这俩叔也堪称没皮没脸典范，久而久之闺女认命后也开始自暴自弃起来，被问及她牛掰的老爹时就堂而皇之说——也没啥可说的啊我们不熟平时都不联系的，也不打电话啊他们没我手机号的。  
75嗯是，他们住哪里也不知道。  
【掐掉短信:晚上姑姑要来家里早点回来from美人爹地】

76主持人:咳咳

77小丫头第一次办live的时候除了一帮死忠饭还惊动了阵势庞大的亲叔团，上到拓郎爸爸下到杰尼斯一众单身汉横跨各大事务所亲友团都跑来捧场，后台staff匆匆路过时懵逼表示要不是承办方事务所的名字写的到处都是宛如进了杰尼斯跨年的后台。俩爹坚决不要关系席位背着女儿高价买了两张神席。

78you 最高! 喜爷爷铿锵有力把小丫头夸上天的时候一众杰尼斯心里是mmp的

79但是你知道当你准备充分自信满满还打扮得有点性感女人味站在台前发现前排全是熟脸亲爹还化身亲卫队挥手灯是一种什么感觉吗？分分钟变成幼儿园汇报演出了。  
80还有你俩，真当带个帽子我就认不出来了啊？

81tbgy表示，这是他人生中少有的演唱会观众视角

82tbg表示，前排价格贵还是有贵的道理的看人就是很清晰  
83arashi表示，前辈你们开心就好我就当不知道前几天蹲蛋顶的是谁吧

83tbgy接着表示，你们服装师给你穿的都是什么玩意？露肚脐？哪里时髦好看了回头闹肚子有你哭的!都是什么审美

84那你们还露胸口鸡毛亮片魔芋丝屁帘式审美听上去就好高级好有品味哦！  
被迫裹上土里土气的羽绒服的小丫头垂死挣扎咆哮跟光爸爸日常互怼  
来啊互相伤害啊。

85大声一点!再大声一点!!听!!这是群众的呼声!——by眼睁睁看着装着听不见低头给小丫头画笔记提意见的喜爷爷的一众杰尼斯

86you这么棒真的不来杰尼斯么？看看你圭人哥哥……啥？性别？谁说我们只收男孩子的？……哎什么我们公司的都是男孩子？什么时候的事没人告诉我？！

87小丫头的自家社长面对业界巨头一脸苦笑，经纪人长叹一声蹲在过道跟KK桑的经纪人感叹人生。

88是的，要是自己艺人换个性别就没他什么事儿了

89话说当年自家社长把这位小公主收进门后才摸清楚这位的家庭底细，那一刻凝滞的表情当选事务所年度最佳。

90所以还有我们事务所提供资源的必要么？  
91只要没有绯闻跟过度炒作，其他都听事务所安排。经纪人如此向上层转告和堂本桑的沟通结果。没有绯闻很OK，但是这个背景条件压根不用我们自己炒作媒体都要炸一波吧。

92但是小公主当真能吃苦，星二代都是看着父母努力的身影被言传身教影响着长大的，练习乐器手指磨出来茧子也不抱怨，再累的舞蹈也能坚持练习，就是动作什么的被老师指出好看是好看但是跟伴舞比起来太力量型了，矫正过后又太过随性弄得老师也哭笑不得  
不能怪我，你从小蹲在帝剧下边长大你跳舞也这个德行  
93再完美全能的小公主也是有死穴的，比如画画不好看，和严重恐高。

94真不行啊!定番输掉猜拳的小丫头抱着柱子死活不撒手小脸哭哈哈的全身心都在拒绝，被同伴笑嘻嘻强行架着扭送到入口还被突发神力掰开手臂蹭得跑远了

95我宁愿再去小时候上的那个画画兴趣班补三天课都不要坐，完全不理解这种给自己找难受的东西有什么存在的意义。小丫头看着同伴惨白的脸摇头下结论，但是回想起小时候被美术考试不及格连夜拖着爹地补习支配的恐惧时同样打了个寒颤

96基因遗传也不是全是好东西，除了脸全都挑着缺点长。

97但是值得夸奖赞叹的是，小公主女子力高的过分。上番组给大家带来手工蛋糕得到了一致赞叹惊呼，夸奖这就是颜美人夸还能干的真正女神

98被夸奖得脸上红扑扑的小丫头打死都不会承认这是她从家里冰箱偷出来的。  
99反正只要坐在对面投来看穿一切眼神的太一叔叔不揭穿人设就崩不了

100还有宣番。假如KK家闺女不避嫌上自己番组来宣传了，你会看见一个嘉宾华丽转身逆袭上位的崭新的宛如换了新主持人的节目

101开场十分钟，宣番九分半

102谁说嘉宾上宣番不让说话的都是胡扯，人家板子还是主持人给亲自扛上来的

103不能站中间那是嘉宾自己没本事抢镜头。反正小公主没觉得有啥不容易的，一点不缺主持人关注，大摇大摆站在中间也不会被挤出去就差日常两边各勾一胳膊摆出日常上街状态贼乐呵

104但是通过节目也暴露出来一点，tbgy的笑点除了长在他相方身上还长在他闺女身上。

tension超高的鬼畜笑弥漫全场，抄着手乐颠颠看着闺女跟相方跑火车都不需要staff后期笑声配音。  
105然后你说游戏kids死不认输？？  
不存在的不存在的，小丫头抱着大满贯成果看俩爹“被迫”模仿搞笑艺人一脸淫笑。  
106节目播出之后上过节目受过伤害的半个娱乐圈的艺人都在家里摔碎了小碗

107啧啧啧人到中年心眼挺小火气挺大啊。优姐对怒气冲冲扔下遥控器转身回房间给润润打电话的老公翻了个老大的白眼。

108小丫头既然混在艺能圈，就摆脱不了被文春盯上的命运。奈何小丫头私生活也太简单交友又被长辈集体管控实在难被挖料。

109你知道吗，之前我挺喜欢一个共演的男生的……不帅真的，很普通那种长相吧……话说回来我现在也不知道长得帅是什么样的定义了，就是很朴实那种。你猜怎么着哦，我才跟他说上几句话要到手机号码了我回到家我爹就旁敲侧击开始打听……对就是导演通风报信来着气死人了。

110但是小丫头面对强威反弹更严重了，坚决不听光爸爸跟刚爹地的的话拧着劲儿要跟人家相处。  
那孩子不适合你，才刚从学校出来书卷气太重性格太死板了相处会很累。这是谆谆教导的刚爹地。  
这么小谈什么恋爱？不许谈!这是听见谈恋爱就上纲上线专制武断的光爸爸。  
也不是拦着你，你还在事业奋斗期不能草率自己要有把握知道么？这是一脚把光爸爸踢懵逼了的皮笑肉不笑的刚爹地

111那你们还职场恋爱呢有什么资格管着我啊  
小丫头懒得听家长跟自己八婆，抱着手机跟小男神飞快打字聊天根本不理采。

112但是好不容易能私下约会一趟，只出去吃了一次晚饭小丫头先前爆棚的春情泄得无影无踪，干脆利落地不干了

113他这个死理工男，非说我跟我爸他们当年拍的那个广告合成人像特么的高度近视眼瞎了吗？小丫头坐在闺蜜对面愤怒地端着果汁罐喝出来干啤酒的爷们架势。还跟我分析什么基因遗传……老娘宁愿回家听我爸给我开相对论讲座，虽然都听不懂最起码人长得还帅我能欣赏颜值啊!!!

114跟不解风情的小男生吃完饭小丫头脑海里面的形象基本上也就幻灭干净了。  
很好本小姐多少人追着捧着“纡尊降贵”主动示好穿的那么漂亮还画了那么好看的妆找了这么有情调的地方就是让你来给我补习理科的？

115我哪里说的不对么？怒气值憋到巅峰状态时小男生还好死不死顶着探讨科学的严肃脸地加了这么句，不屑一顾趾高气昂说，你有什么见解你可以反驳。  
呵呵。

小丫头啪得结完账冷哼一声抓起包包蹬着高跟鞋留下了一个冷酷的背影。

116所以是谁又透露消息把餐厅地址给我爸了？深夜两点小丫头咬牙切齿给闺蜜发短信

117不得不说怀着一肚子委屈从餐厅出来看见那辆等在路边不知道多久的熟悉的红色的小法时，脑子里面就一个念头——想哭

118呜哇你们男人没一个好东西!  
初恋无疾而终，小丫头坐上副驾座包一扔鞋一蹬对着她光一爸爸狂开地图炮哭花完精致的妆容。

119好在回家还有美人爹地抱着她安抚，给做了好吃的草莓蛋糕比米其林餐厅的还好吃。哭的红彤彤丑兮兮的小丫头漂亮的裙子揉了皱也不换，就这么狼狈地坐在桌边吃的满脸奶油也不换。刚爹地跟光爸爸各种小心翼翼坐在对面死盯，倒是把自己伤心的心情逗笑了一半。  
解气地大咬一口蓬松的蛋糕，绷着伤心脸。  
嘛……这个时候大概自己开口要什么福利都能有吧，比如下个月零花钱翻个倍什么的。  
120是，要不是我爸长得帅哦，这个脾气我爹根本跟他过不下去。这是失败的约会给小丫头带来的结论。  
我爸的脸，果然是维护家庭稳固婚姻牢靠之根基。

121但是一次初恋的失败没被发现，文春的小作文还是题材不缺报道出来了。

122国民美少女爱豆与英俊男子现身铃鹿赛车场兴致高昂疑似约会恋情曝光。

123当天晚上小丫头万年没动静的INS更新合照  
————不好意思，这是我爹  
124然而文春混了这么多年没有轻言放弃，继续加派人手各种跟踪行程，半个月后一篇小作文再次新鲜出炉。

125国民美少女爱豆假期与长发男子挽手现身商场购物关系亲密言谈甚欢，相手疑似艺术界人士

126当天晚上小丫头接着半个月前的更新再续一合照  
————不好意思，这还是我爹。

127两张自拍当中小丫头对着镜头笑的灿烂，背景是俩鲜明的后脑勺。

128遵守杰尼斯肖像权，人人有责

129所以你们什么时候能关注一下我喜欢的小男生啊，人家也是有私生活的好伐抓消息都抓不到真的年底真的能拿奖金？？每日刷自己绯闻报道的小丫头郁结万分。


	3. Chapter 3

228.公司在做出道准备时，找了专门的摄影团队来做平面照采集。可服装师和摄影师围着小丫头转了个圈后皱了眉头，凑在一块窃窃私语且激烈争论了好久。时间消耗之长让一向脾气好的小艺人都快后背发毛了。

接着就出现了如下对话。

 

229长裙还是算了吧……看她个儿也不高等会还拖地……  
可是我腿长。  
肯定要加高跟鞋啊不然怎么撑得起来？  
可是我腿长。  
帽子也加一个吧能凑点凑点。  
可是我腿长。  
哎对那干脆换短裤吧再来个露腰的上衣……那你也没跟我提前打商量啊这时候来怪我？!  
可是我……  
一间会议室里，制作团队开始内讧，唇枪舌剑交战间，小丫头缩着脑袋无助地争辩声被残酷压下去。

 

230.我只是单纯想唱歌而已，长不高那是我的错？  
小丫头坚持这是基因出了错，才不是自己小时候偷偷倒牛奶导致缺钙的责任。

 

231所以说，艺人和艺人那也是有差别的。小堂本待机时间听见经纪人对着杂志上面的光希姐姐止不住表达艳羡之情，火气涨了一肚子也只能强行闭耳念佛经。

不生气不生气人生不过一场戏气来气去气出病&≥＃?@；￥

 

232.来，笑一笑，不要那么僵嘛……眼睛弯一下?……换个姿势可以不?

 

233.这一天的小丫头难得被自己经纪人嫌弃了。傍晚时分有气无力被送回家时，堂本刚一开门还没来得及说话就被一个肉团子迎面扑了个满怀，紧接着整个公寓传出一片痛彻心扉的哀嚎——

 

“爹你相信吗？我活了十五年发现自己不会wink啊！”

 

234.她当真受打击不小，一下午对着摄像机脸都要扯僵掉。可自己努力工作之后还是被监督不满意地说眼神太凶姿势太少，重来一遍又一遍至今都定不下来版本，明天还得接着折腾。

我可能真的没有走偶像路线的命。饭桌上小丫头扒着碗沿哭诉，干了最后一口饭后要再来一碗还打嗝。堂本刚怕她撑死没给加饭，盛了碗汤递过去安慰说:“放松点自然而然就好啊，不用刻意的，你爸这种大叔都能当偶像你怎么不行?观众的容忍度还是很高的。”  
还真的是一点都听不出来你这是在损人。

“可是镜头有魔力的!会把人吸进去的！”某茉同学激情发言，看见对面光一爸爸下意识点头时就疯狂寻求战友认可。“是吧是吧是吧！灵魂都被固定住了哦！”

 

235你瞎凑什么热闹哦。堂本刚没忍住伸手敲了一把坐在身边添乱的户主先生的后脑勺，把毛都拍得一晃。

 

236.当天晚上堂本家进行了wink急训，就是堂本刚莫名觉得这种事自己好像很多年前做过一样的，画面熟悉感不是一般的强。  
只是那时蹲在自己面前的是小光一而不是小小光一。  
一只眼，不是两只眼，你那只先睁着……来我帮你摁，闭左……  
弄到后来，老师也收了手。学生睁着通红的眼睛期待得求评语，刚老师无情丢下句真丑。

 

237.当你爹妈都看不下去说丑了，那就真的是丑了。

 

238.所以他这么多年是怎么混过来的?小同学不满地凑过去小声询问，暗戳戳手指指向旁边沙发上躺着打手机游戏的光一爸爸。  
刚爹地瞥一眼过去，手指戳了戳自己的脸颊。

 

239只有脸皮足够厚，这都是浮云。

 

240.那你还不会后空翻呢？意识到自己被议论说坏话了，堂本光一关掉手机屏幕坐直为自己辩护。  
那我最起码没把这毛病遗传下去啊！堂本刚言辞凿凿，一挥手指挥小尾巴来一个。得令的小尾巴相当听话，收到指使后举手站直干干脆脆原地翻了个后手，把趴一边犯困的pan吓得直窜。

 

241还真不是一般人具有的功能。

 

242.但这一点莫名给了小丫头灵感。  
明明有擅长的方面，何必折腾那些跟自己原样不同的?比起穿长裙戴珠宝露性感讨好他人，肆意活泼不拘小节才是她性格原样不是么？

 

243.于是方案重启，拍摄场地也从户内移动到室外。单肩背着吉他的素颜姑娘扎着高马尾，脸上还露着几颗青春痘，穿着最朴素的短袖衫牛仔裤板鞋，跟奈良的小鹿玩得无比开心。  
这不是有不用假装就可以笑出来的方法吗？

 

244.对啊，我小时候爸爸经常带我来这里玩。他会跟我说很多神灵的故事，还教我怎么跟小鹿打招呼。小姑娘一点没跟叔叔们遮掩，坦荡荡地分享这个小故事，水汪汪的大眼睛也跟鹿一样的明亮动人。不擅长照相的女孩擅长吉他，盘腿坐在岩石上随手一拨就能哼唱出好听的旋律。

 

245.一个会唱歌会写歌长得漂亮性格又好的女孩火不起来可能吗？  
公司很珍惜这位好苗子，也尽心尽力加以培养。小丫头天生一把好嗓子，音色有独特的清冽，又有两个搞音乐的爹从小培养，这方面的实力莫说在同龄人间出众惊艳，就是拿到外边比也是个中佼佼者。  
所以她的自弹唱曲和写真解禁后，着实造成了大规模的轰动。

 

246.不管你是谁，听了Yoshimi的歌我们就是朋友

说出来你们可能不信……之前一个综艺上面我就注意到她了

这份吊打的素颜是真实的吗？为什么同样是痘她的痘都能比我好看?

征服奈良鹿的人必然征服世界实不相瞒我脑海中有个人……

为什么廉价的短袖牛仔裤都能穿的那么好看实不相瞒我脑子里面也有个人……

 

247.因为怎么看怎么像堂本光一

 

248.Yoshimi是刚平时叫她的爱称，因此出道时也就这么直接当艺名用了，连个姓氏也没有。

 

249.所以我早就说了不加姓也没有用啊这脸根本挡不住哦。经纪人先生抱着电脑查看舆情时哀叹

 

250.就算不是某团fan的人也第一眼就察觉出来不对头了。  
嗯，别跟我说扎了辫子，别跟我说这是个女生，你把其他都挡住看这五官大声回答我这是谁?

 

251.最先炸了的还是那传说二人组的饭群。  
短视频瞬间转赞破万，写真集也给卖到脱销，男高中生都挡不住一波又一波汹涌的阿姨姐姐，眼睁睁看这她们凶残地撕开包装就差拿着放大镜一丝一毫看了。

 

252.赌一根茄子！这特么大小眼都是长的一样啊！

【tbgy女装集锦临时整理版】品品！你们都品品！

疯魔了这是什么年代?他俩居然放闺女出来工作了？以后也都会出现了？等等这个信息量?！

【生发剂广告集锦】不说话了自己比一下

我就睡了一觉醒来世界怎么了……

我哭了谁知道……这辈子值了。

 

 

253当然也不乏质疑声，因为只不过是长得像年纪一致性别一致出生地一致还恰巧征服了个鹿群……而已。  
真正锤了这一事实的是位女士，她在主页哀嚎了很久，声称这真是那位传说中的小公主，因为自己很多年前就是她的幼儿园老师。

【真的这么多了一点没变……她小时候左眼角就是有颗泪痣！】

254.一时间这位老师的主页被沦陷——不管如何，先嫉恨一波总是对的。

 

255.于是赶在媒体报道之前，某团的首页画风又变了一番。

 

256.五分钟以内，我要知道Yoshimi的银行卡号。

完了完了谁来告诉我钱要留着给他俩冲新单销量还是攒着等宝宝出碟?！

简介修改:Yoshimi唯。

Yoshimi阿妈的宝宝啊我不允许我列表有人没听过这份歌声！！

双份的颜值双份的歌声，走过路过真的别错过！

【Yoshimi综艺剪辑】爆肝了不睡了，这份天然和跑火车功底我笑到清醒

我首页已经刷不出来KK了……你们这群人是什么情况？【附图:写真x5】

 

257猫妖就是猫妖，没诚信没耐力爬起墙头来比谁都快。深更半夜刷推不睡觉的堂本光一冷哼了一声，正要跟旁边人分享，却又被嫌吵地翻了个身背对过去。

 

258.想要抢饭头地位?小蓝孩就不要跟大人挣了。饭群被隔壁群体空降并大比例占据，前头儿还要殊死抵抗一下就被贵妇扔下来的胸砸闭嘴了。

 

259.可是只要有想撕逼的人那就有一万种撕逼的方法  
虽然正常人抓耳挠腮也不知道这么率真的小妹妹有哪里值得撕的。

 

260.那就是我们刚老师的嗓子好遗传的好啊！你们家有啥好贡献的?  
是不是瞎的?还不是我们光一长的好看影响得好?就不要瞎往上凑了吧！  
你是不是有病？！yoshimi是我家生的你们才是不要乱蹭好吧！  
哈?逻辑呢？！要不是先靠着光一的热度火起来的谁知道她还在哪里默默无闻呢！一张脸少奋斗20年够她赚了？！

 

261如此这般，疯言疯语到哪都是疯言疯语，直把一帮涉世未深的男孩头子看到呆愣，眼睁睁看着圈子被越搅和越浑，抱着键盘想反驳都说不出话来。

 

262.宝宝?还没睡呢？  
凌晨三点，堂本光一搁下手机去客厅找水喝，路过小卧室发现灯还在亮着。敲敲门没有反应，他奇怪地握着门把手推开，只见床头灯亮着，一个裹着被子的小鼓包缩在那里。  
不早了别玩手机了。晚睡人士没劝别人的资格，却也走过去就要收手机。可他刚把被子拉下来下句话没说出口，就给吓了一跳。

 

263.一张猫脸已经哭花，抱着湿了的枕头缩成一小团，水汪汪的眼睛肿着看光一爸爸，面前还摊着一个亮起屏幕的手机。


	4. Chapter 4

264.小丫头五岁时就写出来首歌了，题目叫做“光一爸爸的24K铂金假发在哪里”

 

265.当然也算不上是她写的，  
因为这一看就是另一位家长胡搞出来的破玩意

 

266.事情还原一下就是刚老师弹吉他时他闺女爬过来玩，小爪子捣乱拨弄出来奇怪的和弦，刚老师哄她开心就顺嘴跟着哼，抬眼瞧见某位挠着脑袋打着哈欠没怎么睡醒模样走出来的大师后还给加上了歌词  
然后就被甩锅扣在了懵懂无知的小包子身上说你闺女写的不关我事

 

267.当然，此版本延伸出来的“蛋白粉泡饭会秃头”“年糕植发效果好”“汽油味果汁今日三折”等诸多没营养口水歌都暂且不提，爷俩闲得没事就哼哼，家庭旅游兜风时在车上开个小型演唱会气氛特别好。

 

268.说真心话，调子还真的挺好听的——以上来自一位不愿意透露姓名的无宠妻宠女属性的全身黑运动装的路人发言

 

269.天赋这种东西还是不可否认的，基因沿袭下来自带buff，起点可能就是别人这辈子追不上的终点了。旁人纵然眼红也不能不承认有些事情就是不大公平。

 

270.更别说后天的家庭氛围培养之类。

 

271.堂本刚本来没打算刻意去培养孩子的兴趣爱好，想让她自由地选择以后人生想要从事的事情。可是一次自己带三岁的她去录音室，本只叫小家伙安安静静在边上玩一会，转个头的功夫却发现她蹲在十川身边聚精会神目不转睛。  
小画书都给丢在一边无比寂寞。

喜欢这个?  
好听!

272.于是她生日那天两个爸爸就送了把精致的尤克里里当礼物

 

273.啊……我小时候喜欢乱摔东西来着，但就这个意外地保存得特别好。一次宣番上小姑娘跟着乐队后边展示了这个古早宝物的照片——算是个起点吧？

 

274.有天赋也要有努力，更要有良师。堂本家的家长都是较真努力的，听见闺女说要学音乐就没再吊儿郎当随她玩，拉着她严肃认真地告知不能松懈。  
当年坂崎先生教我们的时候是这种心情?堂本光一听着隔壁屋叮叮当当的声音，心说自己怎么这么多年过去了还是没有躲过“宁静之夜”的洗脑重复式精神摧残。  
别介，她比你手熟多了。堂本刚很维护丫头的面子，端杯牛奶过去敲门让她消停一会儿。

 

275.小孩子再热爱也有厌烦的时候。堂本同学如果溜号偷懒被抓了个正着那下场惨得不是一点点，刚爹地会耳提面命进行思想教育，光一爸爸会被指他使来边上盯工，课业更是坚决不允许被拖到第二天补。

 

276.他们俩也真是……一孩子要求那么严干嘛？  
不奇怪啦……小光他们当年不也是这么苦过来的?小惠姑姑拦住心疼孙女的喜代子妈妈劝道。

姑且相信严师出高徒吧。

 

277.不过两位家长倒也不至于不近人情，只是不允许丫头拖延每天的课业罢了。练完琴之后钻进厨房就能找到准备好手工点心跟果汁补充能量，也算得一件幸福的事情。  
我怎么能跟他比啊……拍剧还能练吉他，这是疯了?被问及努力程度时，小丫头连连摆手在她爹面前自愧不如。

 

278.有天赋，有光环，可努力也丝毫不比别人少。她的第一首歌成型时反反复复修改了好几遍才拿给刚爹地看。刚爹地并没有给予太多的意见，却带着她在录音室猫了一个通宵，期间引领着思路让她自己做修改。  
我是不是真的有什么掉毛秃顶基因?顶着熊猫眼的小姑娘在倒床睡之前惊恐地捧着手里的头发质问刚爹地，甚至立刻就要翻箱倒柜看看护发剂还有没有剩余。

很好啊，比我高产多了。光一爸爸没有给出过分夸奖，听完demo后脸上的笑意却一直减不下来跟着录音一块单曲循环。刚爹地手肘捅了一下他后腰窝，勾住小茉的肩膀挑眉说那自然是要比你好。  
还顺便揉乱了一脑袋毛。

 

279.如果小茉是个男孩子，堂本刚跟堂本光一大概能稍微放点心，撒开了手让他出去闯。可就是因为是个娇嫩的女孩子，家长提心吊胆程度有时甚至比本人还严重。

所以堂本光一看见小茉大晚上地窝在被子里面掉眼泪时顿时慌了。

 

280.上一次她哭是出啥事了？  
……是从爷爷家假山摔落水受了惊吓?还是跟着奈良小混混屁股后头看抓小龙虾却反被龙虾钳子夹了鼻子?  
闺女不是娇气的个性，还有点大大咧咧的天然。堂本刚不止一次庆幸她这方面随了光一而不是自己，因为他深有感触有课过分敏感的心有时并不是一件好事。  
小茉不常哭鼻子，受伤摔疼了也能憋。堂本光一扯了一张纸巾把小哭包从被窝里刨出来擦眼泪水，还没安慰上几句闺女就哇得扑过来抱着脖子掉金豆豆。

289.然后隔壁睡着的刚爹地也给惊动了。

 

290.不哭不哭怎么了啊？瀑布水哗啦啦弄湿一半肩膀，堂本光一不知道怎么办才好。孩子大了他又不能像她小时候那样抱起来唱儿歌晃着哄。打一个此时此刻不大适宜并且很有可能惹恼事后平静下来的闺女的比方——如果说当年是个哭唧唧的吉娃娃，那现在就是扑咬上来乱嚎的哈士奇。

 

291.学不会仙女哭是我的错么？

 

292.堂本刚听见动静吓了一跳，赶过来就接到光一求救的眼神。闺女也不搭理他的问话，四肢缠得严丝合缝八爪鱼似的根本扯不开。大概因为很有自己哭鼻子的模样太丑太丢人的自觉，脑袋也躲在光一爸爸胸口就是不给看。堂本刚眼瞥见枕头边上的手机就拿过来草草翻了一下，熟悉到能背下来的句式映入眼帘，自己居然先是哭笑不得起来。

 

293.怎么说呢？智人千虑，必有一疏。小茉要从事音乐这份职业时他跟光一讨论了很久，思考了很多。自己闺女到底有多扎眼家长最清楚，他也不止一次给丫头做心理辅导告诉她这条路很难走，站在人前就要承担各种压力。  
可是他万没料到自己的fan群体还会给小茉带来攻击，那些争执的话语堂本刚都熟到快会背了。

 

294.这算城门失火殃及池鱼吗？

 

295.宝宝，来听我说话。堂本刚坐到边上哄她，连pan都被惊动跑来小卧室床边打转。小丫头委委屈屈磨蹭着起来，小脸红得不像话，鼻涕眼泪糊了光一身上一大坨。堂本刚接过光一递来的纸巾看一眼，叹一口气把人直接拉起来送去洗手间洗脸。

 

296.永远别指望自己能讨好到想吵架的人，想吵架的人什么事都能吵。  
不爱的留不住，但爱的也赶不走。

 

297.凌晨三点，堂本刚站在洗漱台边上边用湿毛巾给她擦脸边教她这些道理，也不知道十几岁的小姑娘能听懂多少。她呆愣愣地杵在那儿，抬起湿漉漉的眼睫毛盯着刚爹地看，吸了吸鼻子。

 

298.这是她第一次体会到处在公众目光下的不容易。才踏上梦想路程就面临打击，小心脏着实受不了。小堂本因别人否认自己的付出而难过，又被家长的光环笼罩倍感压力……也心疼着爸爸们居然常年身处在这样复杂危险的言语环境当中。

 

299.她小时候听过别人说光一爸爸坏话，当时就委屈得气哭了，跑回家拉着光一爸爸的手晃说不要干这行了嘛。光一爸爸当她无理取闹先是调侃笑着说一句我不工作你吃什么穿什么，后来看见小女儿脸都急得通红了，他才收敛了玩笑。  
他们说你坏话嘛！  
没关系啊，又不是所有人都喜欢你。  
可是都在胡说八道呀！  
唔，你们知道是胡说不就行了？他们我又不认识。  
……我不要!为什么要在这和地方呆着呢？小丫头的嗓子带了哭腔，急得直跺脚。堂本光一哑然一笑，蹲下身子，把眼眶积着泪水的小家伙抱起来，平视她眼睛。

 

“这是我热爱的职业。它有缺陷，但我不会讨厌。”

 

300.pan酱打了个转，前爪还在挠裤脚安慰。刚爹地在面前，光一爸爸守在门口。三道目光聚拢在自己身上，小丫头鼻子一酸，差点又要不争气地哭了。

301.这次倒不是因为生气和委屈，而是为这浓浓的关爱与安全感。

 

302.爸爸们是过来人，他们没有拥有过的保护，却一样不少的交到自己手上。

 

303.好了?不难受了？看你这脸明天又要肿。  
…………我要跟你睡嘛!  
哭包子哼哼唧唧撒了娇，一脸我难受我不快活你快哄我。堂本刚失笑，装作没看透小心机，手指敲了敲她脑门说行你赶紧先钻被窝去还光脚出来呢当心着凉肚子疼。

 

304.还说我惯她呢。被无视了个干净的堂本光一插着口袋站门边上看着丫头一秒雀跃跑回房间的身影皱眉头表示不满。

那你一块来啊，哦对地毯上还够睡个人。堂本刚把毛巾洗了洗挂在架子上跟着一块很没有同情心地抛弃户主先生。

 

305.要承认吗？去房间路上时门边上靠着的人忽然来了一句。

306.不然呢？你觉得还能藏得了?那人眨眨眼，拧开了小卧室房门把手。

要不是你基因太彪悍，你闺女还真不用暴露得这么快还遭这一通骂。

 

307.公司决定让小堂本用Yoshimi的名字出现也是想要试试看能不能避嫌成功。小茉本来就有靠自己大红的潜质，如果一开始就被绑上家庭反而可能不是件好事。  
但避嫌失败的结果也在大家想像之中，连堂本刚自己都不抱什么期待。闺女越长大五官越张开相貌越像堂本光一，血缘关系就差写额头上藏都藏不住。把小时候的照片拿出来一比对只能看出像素色差年代的差别，就算非说不是也会被怀疑是不是私生女之类。  
而且饭们的速度直追火箭且行动力一流。扒出来各种角度进行放大式细节分析，科学论证骨骼面相微表情相似度，仿佛前几天哭嚎着要挂科的人不是眼前这个高智商的自己。

 

308.你要这么想，你爸爸们的支持者也会对你有关心，作品才会更大传播出去啊。乐队排练时明美坐在架子鼓后面给予安慰。  
小主唱站在麦架面前拨弄吉他弦，嘟着嘴偏着脑袋，发现好像是这么一回事。  
爱这种东西很奇妙，它是连续的，绵延的，拓展开来的。喜欢爸爸们的人会喜欢自己，喜欢自己的人也会喜欢爸爸们，而无所谓追根究底到底因为谁更好。她见过有自己的支持者说看了光一爸爸的舞台剧很震撼，也看过有爸爸的饭们深夜不睡觉帮自己和泼脏水的人较真——尽管自己和这些人们并不相识。  
一种互相的信任与默契只在真正爱着的人心中连接传达，因此不在乎的人也就无所谓了。

自己这算是理解到一半刚爹地说的“不爱的留不住，爱的也赶不走”了么？

 

309.空降新生歌手Yoshimi的神秘身份已经没什么好猜的了，但是这跟从正主嘴里确认还是不一样。外界定论砸了一个又一个，Yoshimi的事务所却没有发正式通知，好像不觉得这是件需要特别说明的事情。某双人组合的团饭翘首等了又等盼了又盼也没见到新闻。有胆子大的人在堂本刚live的mc中嚎了一嗓子Yoshimi酱，全场领会精神地哄笑躁乱起来。堂本刚话被打断，愣了好半天扶着麦架找过去，哭笑不得地看着那个方向说你是打算找谁才来这儿的啊？

Yoshimi?你们喜欢她啊？  
哦唱歌好听啊……  
我?我怎么了？

 

310.双方都装聋作哑，时间一长大家也都放弃求证了，心想着他们俩估计是要避嫌才不回应。  
但前提得是你们现在还能避得下去嫌啊？那顶着张亲子脸招摇过市的模样，恕直言，比三不还没信服力。

311.姑且礼貌性地假装不知道吧。

 

312.但这股冷静根本没能维持多久，自称的佛系皮掉起来比谁都快，图书委员们就差把图书馆炸了。  
因为谁也没料到嘴严到不露风的两个人就这么轻描淡写地招了小主唱的身份。

烧书节快乐。

 

313.自古直播易出事，而堂本家又是个以搞出事为业余爱好的。  
或者他俩压根就是打算借这个机会直接挑明，免得动用兴师动众发新闻。蹲直播的人就打个瞌睡的功夫忽然听见从主持人嘴里吐出来Yoshimi的名字出来，大概是因为聊起了最近新生代的歌手。观众没来得及确认提的是不是那位小主唱，下一秒就眼睁睁看着离得近的堂本光一微微欠身说以后劳烦您多照顾。

 

314.没看错，他身边的堂本刚也抬了下宽沿帽，跟着对主持人笑。

 

315.哦您居然已经见过她了？  
是啊，上次在走廊里，跟她乐队朋友一块。我真吓一跳，印象里还是个小孩子怎么忽然就长大了。  
哈哈都十年前了吧。  
歌唱得不错哦，下次也来次节目吧，很多人喜欢她呢。  
那也麻烦您多关照了。

 

316.原对话如上，总时长不过十五秒，特别流畅特别顺理成章。还附有角落pv小视频，Yoshimi的脸跟堂本光一的重合在一个时间轨上违和感是没有的。

 

317.却被反复播放出电影般的长度。

 

318.谁还接着看节目啊？

 

319.妈是我，这个月生活费没了，对饭了我偶像还要接着饭他闺女我穷哭了资助点呗啥不给钱不行饿着我宝宝怎么办？

 

320.你宝宝不会饿死，你会饿死。

 

321.品品，这是多么快乐的人生!钱到底该给谁这是多么幸福的苦恼!未婚的我上供着已婚的你，而且现在还开发出云养娃业务了？

真是不好意思我家娃是世界第一的可爱。

 

322.玩笑归玩笑，Yoshimi自己本身的努力也很值得被支持喜爱。她瞒着爸爸报名后都认真对待每一分工作，不骄不躁也不急功近利。玩起乐器时游刃有余专业过硬自带杀伐气场，放下时就换了个人似的有点天然呆，还极其佛系地主动让位帮别人吸引镜头关注度，愿意安安静静在边上当壁花。  
至于壁花过于娇艳抢眼那就另当别论了。

 

323.再完美的人也有缺点。类似言论在茫茫大军中根本淹没不掉。  
谁再说我宝宝个子矮的请去她弹吉他的视频下面端正跪好。

我们舞王的孩子那是开玩笑的?这份协调感受一下。

腿长!我们腿长!

有个词叫比例好懂不懂？

对不起，长得好看就是可以为所欲为的。

 

324.这份狂欢在闹过一波后却又掀起一波高潮。大人这边松了口，事务所却一点动静都没。官网主页被刷新无数次，那个Yoshimi的名字却没有变化。  
不是吧都这个时候了还要憋着?新一轮埋怨向事务所袭来，都等到快凌晨了也没见到变化。正打放弃，一条消息蹦出来，把所有守着的人的困意驱赶得一干二净。

 

325.醒一醒你们公主开推了!!!!!!!!【附图】

 

326.主页只有一条记录，还一张在阳台的自拍照，并且胆子特别大地直接开苹果手机前置摄像头，两颗痘痘清晰可见。小姑娘穿着白色的T恤衫，扎着有点乱的马尾，怀里抱着只吉娃娃。吉娃娃伸头舔她下巴，惹得小姑娘笑咪了眼，露出两颗俏皮的小虎牙。

“大家好，明早起来吃面包吧！”

from:堂本 佳茉  
Yoshimatsu. Domoto

 

327.别说嚎了。  
也别扯今晚过年不睡了。  
更别说什么乖宝你放下pan冲我来的怪阿姨了。  
捣着键盘尖叫谁不会呢？  
总而言之明天起床一睁眼，  
首页全都给我吃面包当早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

328.如果爱豆是金田一，那么饭也都是金田一  
——by莎士·南瓜土豆·比亚

只有我吃不完的狗粮 没有我破不出的真相  
——by江户川·猫妖·柯南

 

329.毕竟都是很多年前只靠堂本光一广播里面不到三秒钟的手机铃声插曲就推理出来时年三岁的小公主喜欢的动画片与钟爱角色的神奇人群。

 

330.不能说家长藏得不严实，小丫头的曝光程度已经堪称业界星二代中最低了。要不然她也不至于混在人群中跑到公司去还一路没被人认出来。  
当然，堂本同学自己太接地气也是一方面原因但这都暂且不提。

 

331.可是瞒谁都瞒不过饭啊。这群神奇物种可以现实生活稀里糊涂还总出岔子，但在这方面有着出奇的敏锐嗅觉。于大众眼里无关紧要的一点信息一点图片都能扒到还原出完整的事件背景。

 

并且条理清晰逻辑严密还前后贯通。  
标上年月日整理一下就是小公主十五年人生成长史。

 

332.昨天是刚先生裤口袋别着的手机上面漏出来的丑兮兮的小太阳挂链。

前天是DK先生脱口而出的某水族馆儿童限定项目排队太长的抱怨。

大大前天是在幼儿园收番组，偶像们把一套玩具上手到行云流水。

今天很简单，今天只是自录vtr背景音里渺远的一声狗叫。

 

333.哦，当然不会是一般的狗叫，因为堂本pan是发不出那么字正腔圆的标准语"汪"的。

南瓜土豆们自认还没那么闲的没事干。

 

334.明美一脸复杂地翻着某个神奇的老帖，怼到革命战友面前问是不是真的。盘腿坐在沙发上用一种诡异又沙雕地捋鸡翅方法啃食的小姑娘被迫直面自己五岁以前的黑历史，晃了晃一口下来干净整齐不留肉的鸡骨头炫耀，顾不得用纸巾擦一把油乎乎的嘴，含混不清说——

 

我不在江湖，但江湖时刻有我的传说。

 

335.臭不要脸!!  
长时间同甘共苦相处下来深刻看清小美女本质的明美恨不得把可乐照她脸上泼让她闭嘴。

336.艺人难，艺人的孩子更难，艺人的孩子做了艺人，难上加难。

 

337.那一张ins上的自拍不过是引起了路人的转发称赞而已，却被一些不知道打哪蹦出来的民间侦探按像素看出来了一大堆信息细节。

338.阳台玻璃反光出来在客厅喝水穿着浴袍的人影。  
丫头当睡衣穿的白上衣被狗遮挡一大半却还是露出来个E 。

蓝色塑料制旧物箱里隐约看见一个贴在箱壁的画板，画的画很模糊，上面唯一能稍微看清的加粗的字迹是极其幼稚的几笔"爸爸生日快乐"

哪一个爸爸那就不清楚了，不过既然用上画板，目测八成是名字里带光字的那位。

哦，丫头没滤镜遮掩的左眼下面靠近鼻梁的地方还长着一颗俏皮的小雀点。

 

一家人就是要整整齐齐。

 

339.我有什么办法？我真的什么也没干啊！YD桑向她的好伙伴表示委屈。  
以前是透过家长扒自己，现在是透过自己扒家长。冤冤相报何时了，出来混总是要还的。

 

340.因而也导致了很奇幻的后果。  
要么一天更上十五条，全是没营养的扒不出来任何信息的诸如"路上的西瓜虫""今天的第五十根冰棍""泡澡的时候撒点孜然"之类。

 

要么能整一个半月把账号密码给丢了。

 

341.就这样你们也能夸很勤快？等不到自拍也等不到更新的男生们将近干涸每日一刷新，惊诧地对这波吹着"宝宝真努力""宝宝打字辛苦了"的姐姐阿姨投来目线就差满脸写着你们这群人的标准真的好奇怪。

 

342.都没年更，多棒啊——她们由衷夸奖。  
……行吧。

 

343.看看你这样，像星二代吗？明美深切怀疑自己面前到底蹲了个什么奇葩物种。她不了解在这样的家庭中长大是种什么感受，可是自己接触过的其他星二代没几个真正丢掉架子包袱的。一个个都显出过早的成熟与对规则的熟稔，很有关于因为父母而会受到瞩目的自觉。

而且说出来可能都没人信，传说中的堂本家的孩子还就这么随意地丢到普通的中学里上学去了，连个艺能班都没去。

 

344.就是他们的经纪人统计信息时都狐疑地确认了好几遍，尽管对方肯定不下三次，可还是半信半疑盯着那串普通学校的校名发呆。

 

345真不骗你，我前几天还考了份不及格卷子差点被班主任找家长了。朴实的小同学当即从不离身的小背包里拿出张皱巴巴的数学卷子摊开给看校名，然后飞快地意识到了什么赶紧一巴掌拍在分数栏挡住羞红脸。

 

346.刚爹地跟光一爸爸青春期没能有一个完整的读书时间，又深感这段时间的宝贵。所以他们把自己送去一般学校念书交朋友，而不是找一个所谓的艺能班三天两头就被公司以工作为由带出去。即便是现在忙起来了，小姑娘还是得把作业功课补齐全，保持高出勤率。

 

347.他们也担心过孩子会不会受到孤立排挤。好在小孩子王脾性温和放得开，不但没经历家长当年的老路，还在班上混出了风生水起的好人缘。

 

345".嘛，星二代这种东西，可是星在这里的——堂本刚先生如此说过。"小姑娘一脸诚挚拍着心口处引经据典，而她的小伙伴很不给面子地说换个人说我还挺感动但麻烦你说这种话时把可乐杯子放下都快洒了。

 

所以说这个时候就极大地暴露了一个没有女性长辈家庭的弊病——青春朝气的美少女在15岁就表现出浓重的老头子气息了。

 

346.我才不跟你多说呢，我要回去补作业了。爹地晚上要查功课，写不完我可要完蛋。  
那可是要付出被进行半小时思想教育和失去三天小蛋糕的惨痛代价的。

 

扫荡完一个全家桶，未来新星利落地收拾完自己面前摊开的课本习题，单肩背着包一手举着没喝完的可乐就示意自己先开遛。隔壁窗边有几个男大学生认出了自己已经瞪着眼睛看很久了，Yoshimi没躲也没藏，爽快地跟他们挥挥手，几个大男生反而不好意思地扭开通红通红的脸颊。

 

347.因此明美很不忍直视地推搡着她说你赶紧走。

 

348.哦对了，我爹地说要请大家吃饭来着，到时候我把安排发给你们。被伙伴嫌弃，小丫头没多留，咬着可乐吸管补了句话就离开角落位置小跑出快餐店。  
刚出门还拐错了方向，走了三四步了才丢人地转过脑袋去反方向的地铁口。

 

349.啥？？？？？？!

喂你给我站住!!!!

 

明美对着面前空荡的翅桶呆了好半天，反应过来后才抄起包跟着追出去，但是已经连个人影都看不见了。

 

350.我可不敢把这话转告给那帮崽子，会吓死人吧！

 

351.当天晚上名为【奋斗在十八线上的不一样的我】的聊天群组起底炸开了。

而且ID全部换成了"虽然我在敲鼓但是我更想敲主唱的脑门"，"人生路就此断送一把贝斯送给你"，"如果键盘会说话那一定是会被打码屏蔽的话"之类。

"不就是请顿饭吗至于么？我爹地说我都吃遍你们家了要是不还一顿太不像话。"被批斗对象终于憋出了个屁，在上交完功课后委屈发声。

 

而年长三四岁的前辈们发出了一个共同的怒吼。

 

小朋友作业没写完就老老实实写作业不要出来祸害!

 

352.都是青春路上同行的伙伴，5人成员的小乐队早已像模像样。小茉跟着明美后面被每个人的家庭都邀请一边聚餐，回来时坐在副驾座跟家长说后，刚爹地单手扶着方向盘相当平淡自然来一句——那你跟朋友们约个时间，我来招待一顿。

 

353.头儿你真的假的？!小茉当场受到的震惊一点不比乱嚎的那几个小，眼睛溜圆地瞪着司机先生，手里捧着的冰淇淋都化到手上才慌里慌张去擦。

 

354.爸爸们可能对自己的事情都不过分在意细节，但是在孩子的必要社交上一点不能少心思。小茉本就有特殊的身份背景，家里要是再躲来躲去反而不礼貌。而且那四个孩子都是个热情真挚的性格，和女儿也很玩得来，不过一顿饭而已，不算大事。

 

355.那只有你是这么想的。刚先生假装没有听见闺女的心声。

 

356.别紧张，我家长特别和蔼可亲，还没架子。或许是猜到小伙伴们都心神不宁——小茉体贴地加以安抚——我光一爸爸打游戏很厉害的你们可以有话题啊！

 

然后她就眼睁睁看着那三个男生三伏天穿着领结衬衫过来了。

 

键盘手哥哥还斯文地带上了眼镜，不时温文尔雅扶一下，却差点手抖插进鼻孔。

 

帅哥你谁？

 

357.明美叹了口气拍了拍站在门口等然后傻掉的佳茉肩膀，说他们没啥见识，不要在意细节。

 

358.你有什么资格跟我说这句话？小东道主扶了一把走到包厢门前崴了一脚的明美，一言难尽地盯着她脚上过高的高跟鞋和小礼服一样华丽精致的裙摆。

 

这特么可是烤肉店啊。

 

359.堂本刚知道孩子们喜欢热闹，就找了家素日里跟音乐人朋友聚会常去的烤肉店。隐蔽性好，能自己动手，也能放得开玩。

嗯说的都对考虑得特别严谨。

 

可是老大，你有没有意识到一个问题，就是你们在这里呆着的话，哪怕是挪到usj高飞车上吃火锅他们都不会叫出声的？

堂本刚打预约电话时，靠在光一爸爸身上歪歪倒倒看漫画的小丫头默默开口戳穿了"存在即消声源"的残酷真相。

 

360.就你能？  
听见耳边碎碎念，堂本光一快进游戏剧情的手指微微一顿，缓缓偏头跟闺女交换了一个极其复杂的眼神。

 

堂本佳茉后知后觉抬眼，看见那边举着手机微笑看着自己的人，架起来抖着的脚也凝固，三秒后特别察言观色地从沙发上翻身拖鞋都来不及穿抱着pan躲进卧室。

 

361.堂本同学没骗人，她家长和蔼可亲还温和，并且主动询问每个人的口味，茶水点心一样不少。  
但这跟五个孩子依旧保持死一般沉默也不冲突。虽然堂本刚自顾自说着话一点也不显得冷场。  
尴尬癌要犯了。小佳茉单手撑额盯着冒热气的铁丝网叹。

 

哦，千万别以为这是帮乖孩子，他们公司年会玩嗨了蹦沙发时经纪人拦都拦不住。

 

362.这可是从电视上面走下来的人哎！活的哎！能动哎！超——漂亮啊！  
孩子们跟大人不熟，可是自己父母全都是眼前这个人同一世代的。实不相瞒，父母当年都还当过饭。

 

363.这还不是最可怕的。刚先生笑意盈盈很好相处，带动话题气氛很快就缓解下来。他没有遗漏关心一个孩子，男生女生都照顾到了。刚先生身上那股时尚的潮人气息也深刻地不同于自己一般认识中的家里古板保守的父母。这不仅仅是穿着打扮所表现出来的，而是举手投足带着种夺人眼球情不自禁想要靠近的吸引力。

虽然思路极其跳脱也算个小毛病。

 

没事咱们先吃不等了。光一叔叔还没结束工作估计还在路上。刚先生拿着夹子翻肉片，还让小茉去找店家多添副碗筷。

 

364.这才是听到目前为止最恐怖的一句话。  
死刑改缓期执行了而已。

 

365.乐队小伙伴们怕堂本光一是有历史原因的。  
之前一伙人逼问小茉感情史，一个叫真麻的小闺蜜跟他们爆料说以前刚上中学时班上有个篮球队队长追佳茉，好不容易把人约出来了小队长却很丧心病狂地听从了姐姐的建议带喜欢的姑娘去看了舞台剧。事后直接被人家姑娘的爸爸堵在出口，和蔼可亲聊了十分钟之后，人高马大还过度发育的篮球小队长就再也不敢出现在小茉周围了。

据说那天那场的杀阵尤其凶残。

 

何止了？那叫一个视线所及之处寸草不生。真麻就是如此不夸张地给予形容的。

 

你别胡扯了谁说我爸还提着刀在的?堂本佳茉实在听不下去打断了她的话头。

 

366.心理阴影的存在力量还是不可轻易磨灭的。小佳茉闷着头扒饭才听见包厢门被推开，下一秒身边的明美跟一帮小伙伴齐刷刷集体起立，架势太过整齐导致佳茉也下意识跟着站起来，嘴里面刚塞进去的一大口蛋包饭差点喷出来。

 

367.面面相觑。

 

368.刚进门的堂本光一明显也被这架势震住，扫过一张张脸还看见末端自己闺女怨念着用餐巾捂着嘴一幅要吐不吐要咽不咽的怨念表情。

抱歉路上堵车……额你们坐啊。和蔼可亲的光一叔叔脱了外套摘了棒球帽示意大家都不要紧张，自己挨着刚叔叔坐下了。

 

369.嗯，不紧张。

就是气氛又重新倒回了二十分钟前的凝滞而已。

 

370.唯一刚成年的眼镜小哥哥就比较惨，正好坐在正对面，被搭话时哆嗦着连个筷子都拿不稳。

 

371.这个时候就深刻表现出来年龄感在艺人跟普通人身上的不一样了。乍一眼扫过去不知道的还以为来的是大哥哥。

明美的眼睛在对面纠结地扫过一圈后聚焦到自己身边只顾吃东西的小茉身上，好半天没憋住犹豫地张开了口……

 

372.我知道。佳茉头也不抬地忽然蹦出来一句话。

 

373.啊?明美呆愣，回过神来长大了嘴巴讶异说，我还什么都没讲呢。

 

374.对啊我知道啊。小堂本早已见怪不怪，眼皮子都懒得抬一下。

 

375.我知道我跟光一爸爸长得像。

 

376.不管来谁都要这么感叹上一通，她早都听烦了。

 

377.之前光一先生没来时，明美还觉得自己这个小伙伴的眉眼神色和刚先生太相似，可等光一先生在对面落座了，明美才真切体会到什么叫3D打印机一般的复刻感。

说句失礼的话，跟佳茉待时间久了她对光一先生反而没太多敬畏心。

 

因为老是串戏到小茉平时那不正紧的样儿上。

 

378.人家是王子，所以你是小……饿死鬼。  
满心夸赞在佳茉把碗第三次塞满食物时吞回了肚子。  
但是明美真心实意表示，自己光看这三张脸都能看饱了。

颜值是真的可以当饭吃的。

 

379.佳茉同学当真没骗人，光一叔叔看着高冷但的确平易近人，知道贝斯手哥哥喜欢赛车还陪着聊了好一会。都是圈子里混了几十年的人精了，还能对付不了这几个小孩子?毕竟是行内人，能给出不少自己家人给不了的建议。刚叔叔只随意点拨几句就能让这个小乐队有了不少感悟，他还邀请了几个孩子闲空时来自己的live上见习，几下就把小家伙们的心抓得紧紧的。

 

380.哇哦!你爹地对时尚好有感觉!明美全然化身迷妹捧着少女心跟小队友瞎激动，并且提出“你爹这么时髦为什么你天天弄得这么朴素”的致命疑惑。

 

381.因为……方便。  
“运动服派系未来继承人”的小主唱好半天才憋出了个答案，并且被迫接受家长比自己受欢迎多了的事实。

不生气不生气人家都混了多少年了。

 

382.不过乐队小伙伴们也总算能够明白小茉这样随和活泼又友善的性子是怎么来的了。她的确生活在一个无忧无虑又相亲相爱的家庭里，两个爸爸都在用疼惜又平等尊重的态度跟孩子相处对话。刚叔叔一直不做声地帮光一叔叔夹掉香菜，而光一叔叔眼瞧着刚叔叔摸了一下胳膊就起身找空调遥控器打高温度。简简单单一顿晚餐，却让小伙伴们真切感受到了这个家的温度。

 

而不像他们想象中的端架子背包袱。

 

哦，他们还主动帮几个孩子合影留念，说你们年轻人不都是喜欢传照片么。  
真的十分赶潮流。

 

383.叔叔你们不一起……眼镜小哥哥玩嗨了早就把装模作样的眼镜丢一边去，话没说一半就被明美拍头闭嘴。

 

肖像权了解一下?

 

384.业界前辈做事考虑得很全面，吃完饭后就拦了出租把三个男孩子送回去还给了打车钱。小男生们连声推辞，光一叔叔直接摁着几个脑门塞进去说不用想这么多，身为前辈这是应该做的，大家都是受着各种人的照顾走过来的。刚叔叔抽出几张钞票给大的那个拿着，叮嘱司机一定要安全送达。

 

385.你?你就跟我们走呀！明美还在发愣，小茉就挽住她胳膊硬把她拉上车后座了。

 

386.所以我可能会被老姐嫉妒死——上车前一秒她如此想——我就这么轻而易举实现了跟她偶像同桌同乘还跟她偶像的闺女同组合了。

 

387.然后下一秒就眼前一花瞧见跟着坐后座的佳茉眼疾手快抢过什么花花绿绿的东西塞到了背后不给看。

 

388.真的没什么!她梗着脖子强掩心虚。

 

389.嗯，随便嘲笑她吧，小时候用的毯子到现在都舍不得扔哦。前边副驾座的刚叔叔一遍低头系安全带一遍不给面子地揭穿，佳茉同学一点即燃扑过去绕着后椅晃他肩膀并且试图用尖叫声达到消音的目的。

 

390.我赌一顿炸鸡是你光一爸爸买的。明美憋着笑用手机打出来一行字递给丢了脸面又羞又恼的佳茉。

为什么?

 

391.因为我对刚叔叔的审美有自信。

 

392.……哦。  
美少女搂着自己最心爱的史努比小毯子面无表情地应了一声。

 

393.围观小恶魔被小恶魔怼到生无可恋现场是件极其酸爽的事情。佳茉一向鬼机灵，在家里却一点经不起刚爹地调戏，三言两语就败阵，嚣张不过三分钟就蔫儿吧唧老实闭上嘚啵嘚啵的嘴。

 

所谓一物降一物，食物链线条清晰可见。

 

394.工作时的小茉看着很成熟，虽然年纪小但在哥哥姐姐中间都一直很稳重，然而回到家长身边了就彻底暴露年龄，幼稚起来小孩子脾气能掀了车顶。光一爸爸两边来回打圆场，最后却还落得被两个人一块嫌弃的下场只好闭嘴开车。

 

395.你知道吗？我从上小学开始就是天天听着“你家长年内估计要离婚”的话长大的。  
明美忽然想起来那天快餐店里佳茉边补作业边边跟自己无所谓态度说的话。

 

他俩每年都要解散一次，离婚一次，面和心不和争夺抚养权一次……哦当然了，把我扯出来的时候基本上也就快过年了。堂本同学用对待数学题般严谨的思维逻辑掰着手指头论证着。

 

396.听着很是让人心疼。

 

397.可是事实证明艺能圈的传言就没几个靠谱的。明美瞧着眼前其乐融融的一家三口，在心里对姐姐给自己看过的小报作文高贵冷艳比了个中指。

 

398.怎么样？我说能安排好就能安排好吧？  
把明美送回家后堂本刚先生偏还要打脸一下闺女几天前的不信任。后排的小丫头哼了哼，勉强比了个OK手势，明美不在场了才挪挪屁股占据后排宽敞座位，抖开并裹紧自己的花里胡哨的小毯子躲开空调口打了个响亮的喷嚏。

死要面子活受罪。

 

399.【今天跟大家去吃了烤肉，蛋包饭果然还是王道】  
配图。  
from:Yoshimi.Domoto

 

400.YD桑找回了丢了小半个月的账号跟密码，回家之后把光一爸爸帮忙拍的照片发了出去。自己跟明美两个女孩子坐中间，小哥哥们在旁边，各自摆着奇奇怪怪的鬼脸。

她再三确认了好几遍——窗帘是拉上的，老爸是没入镜的，自己身上是没有同款的——才满意地点了发送，然后应了一声刚爹地要她去洗澡的催促抄起睡衣钻进浴室。

 

她可是连小哥哥的墨镜都不客气地摘下来扔一边了，生怕有一丁点的反光物体出现在面前。

 

401.这要是再出问题，她就把名字倒过来写。

 

402.天真。

 

403.前排夸我宝贝儿勤快更新，但是谁能告诉我五个人七副碗筷是怎么回事?

前排夸我崽儿今日份“盛世美颜”，停一下，崽儿什么时候开始用苹果的手机了？

 

前排夸我小公主打字辛苦，等一等，右下角那个红色的钱包我好像有点眼熟【指路某档】

 

前排夸我茉酱……我眼花了吗后边衣架上面挂着的外套我好像在哪见过。

 

来不及夸了，楼上你眼熟是因为背面还写着shock吗？  
……  
……

 

404.所以综上所述，是我们家爷请闺女的朋友吃了饭，还帮忙拍了照，而且茉酱是拿老爸的手机发的推。  
由此判定，我家爷也是有小号的。  
——by夏洛克.堕天使.福尔摩斯

 

405.涉世未深的男饭朋友们根本来不及发表评论就被茫茫大军淹没，只有目瞪口呆围观控评现场的份。

 

406.可能都是不看书就能保送东大的人才。

 

407.小丫头擦着半干的头发回小卧室，还没来得及钻被窝一翻手机就被一水儿已经转变了的“我家爷真的是认真负责的好爸爸”的话头惊悚到了。

 

408.这是怎么做到的?!

你们都是魔鬼么？！！

 

409.堂本刚在主卧室听见隔壁在床上乱蹦的哭嚎一脸莫名其妙，正要叫光一去看一眼出什么事了，结果发现靠在床头玩手机的人也笑的诡异。

 

410.说的可真一点儿没错，21世纪了，谁还没个窥屏小号了呢？

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

411.KinKi Kids是我本命，跟我要省口粮支持隔壁Yoshimi有矛盾吗？  
没有的。

 

412.堂本光一与堂本刚从业二十余年经历过无数尴尬场合。忘词有之，跳错舞步有之，认不得嘉宾有之，走路上能遇见饭却总是相方的有之。  
可毕竟从小就生存在这里，而且转眼就成了诸多新人眼中德高望重的大前辈，大风大浪见得多了早练就山崩于前而面不改色的心理素质。就算现在路边忽然泼一盆蛇两个人都能抄根叉逮着去烤了吃，不过做不出来什么优秀的食评另当别论。  
我们可是国民偶像，专业的，有镜头意识和敬业精神的。

 

——我是Yoshimi的饭啊!!!我超喜欢她的歌!!  
外景录制途中偶遇一群男女，跟在后边很久很久。和蔼可亲的刚先生间隙时准备给个握手问候，并且打算礼貌拒绝合影要求，面前脸色通红下一秒就要晕眩过去的女生尖叫着捂着嘴激情传达爱意，把旁边男生的脚剁得脏兮兮。  
肢体语言丰富，很是真诚地拜托刚先生帮忙转达心意，背的包包上面坠着三角挂饰被一堆Y金属字母串淹没，爬了墙头的事实无比显然。

 

413.跟在边上冷漠喝水的堂本光一不小心被呛到噗得一声把水喷到了路边花坛里。

 

414.你笑什么？！  
……水，水里气太足!一双怒目横瞪过去堂本光一忽然被点名抓包头发都抖起来，下意识晃着手里的乌龙茶瓶子证明清白仿佛里面正充满着碳酸气体而且下一秒就要爆炸。

 

415.假装自己并没有目击好些天前刚在家里耐心教育女儿的场面。

 

416.所谓家庭教育最惨不过翻车和打脸。小茉在家时嘟囔着太尴尬了路上遇到一堆以为是自己饭却都是喜欢家长的人，蹲在鱼缸边撒鱼饵的堂本刚就说别夸张哪有这么过分。丫头从沙发蹦下来扒在鱼缸玻璃鼻子都被挤成小猪形状，争辩那是你没遇到要是遇到了都想挖个地坑把自己埋起来。可高贵冷艳的刚先生不为所动伸出一根手指戳她脸蛋，教育她那是自己反应调节能力不够别往别人身上甩锅。

 

417.可不就挺现世报的。

 

418.但堂本光一政治觉悟很高，晃着半瓶子水跟在后边附和批评现在的孩子也太随心所欲没有眼力见。可惜马屁拍到马蹄子上，堂本刚转眼莫名其妙看着他，说喜欢丫头不是好事吗我又没生气。  
所以标准答案是什么?

 

419.要做到这一步Yoshimi同学其实挺不容易的，因为她心知肚明很多人虽然说着喜欢自己但其实更是因为喜欢那两个牛逼的老爸。连拍摄杂志时摄影师都会让自己稍微板下脸或者偏向某个角度，然后不由自主自言自语念叨出心思——嗯这样就更像光一先生了。  
在迎合哪些群体的口味需求不言而喻。

 

420.会别扭，被大人们逼着蹭爸爸光什么的。靠着俩爹当然吃喝不愁，可笑容满满没怨言的小丫头收工后对着镜子挺难受，心里无比清楚自己在被要求走一条根本不是自己的捷径。她慢吞吞对着镜子里面的自己挤了一个无比扭曲的鬼脸，试图把那点相似给弄没。

 

421.自然以宣布失败告终，因为她悲哀地意识到表情包状态下的自己好像更像光一爸爸了。

 

422.星二代，简言之，有“星”的光辉照料，也有“二代”前辈路的限制。这一点身边大概只有光希姐姐最能对自己的烦恼感同身受。去木村伯伯家玩时小歌手一脑袋栽进沙发扶手哼哼却说不出个所以然的烦恼。光希姐姐温柔，还安慰年幼的妹妹咬咬牙努力就可以闯出来的。

 

423.可是光希姐姐大方又优雅，穿什么都好看，镜头感还那么好，走路带风御姐归来身高还那么出挑甚至有继续长高的趋势……勉强破一米六大关的小迷妹心虚地缩了缩脑袋不站在心美姐姐跟光希姐姐中间拒绝暴露身高差距，可木村伯伯一巴掌就摁住脑门很没有审美情趣地把一个小不点塞进闺女之间，合了一张名为“凹”的影。

 

424.看吧，就算照相也比不过姐姐。小佳茉对着伯伯手机上那个如同混进凤凰堆的炸毛猫的自己欲哭无泪。

 

425.可是你是做歌手的啊，能写作品，表达自己，比我方便很多哦。正失落，光希姐姐忽然轻轻把她肩膀勾在臂弯间，弯了好看的眉眼对呆愣的小妹妹说。

 

426.天使是不是都自带柔光跟滤镜?偏着脑袋瓜瞧姐姐的小茉不想承认一颗少女心被撩得噗通噗通噗痛。能被理解，被支持，被鼓励，就是现阶段自己最为急迫需要的东西吧，而光希姐姐从来都明白呀。小堂本怀揣着几乎热泪盈眶的感动，酝酿好久情绪发表感想，颤着嘴唇说

——姐姐你挨那么近真的跟伯伯长得好像哦。

于是她就被“天使姐姐”蛮力摁进沙发里还被抄着靠枕揍。  
于是心美姐姐也无视了身后惨叫求救施施然拿着书本起身让位，去厨房问妈妈有没有可以帮上忙的。

 

427.但姐姐说的很有道理，她的路没被堵死，只要有作品她就能很好地走只属于自己的路。  
堂本刚的电话第七次打到录音棚让接电话的小助理催人回家，小助理战战兢兢瞟一眼玻璃墙里边背着吉他跟编曲老师彻夜长谈的架势，小心翼翼说Yoshimi桑打算在这熬通宵了。  
哈?开什么玩笑???  
电话那头背景音里一个不属于刚先生的嗓音拔高了好几度，半小时之后楼下停一辆招眼的跑车。录音室门被推开，来人匆匆跟被拖着一块工作的工作人员道了歉，提溜着丫头的衣领子直接带走。

 

428.晚饭吃的什么？  
额……面包。  
午饭呢？  
……荞麦面?额不，咖喱……还是寿司?  
堂本光一的眼神过于凌厉，堂本佳茉在副驾座弱小的缩成一团觉得为了保命还是不要把自己忘了吃午饭这种事说出来比较好。  
鬼知道她神经暴躁的爹会不会突然停车在路边然后把自己踹下去让她在马路边瑟瑟发抖过夜。

 

429.想像之中的疾风暴雨没来。她感觉光一爸爸先是半天没动静，然后伸手在储物箱摸找。正警惕会不会找出来戒尺一类的东西，忽然怀里落入什么一坠，还有温热的触感。  
低头，一块牛角面包，还有一个装着热牛奶的杯子。

先路上垫垫肚子，回家再吃饭。开车的光一爸爸没有投来半点关心的视线，仿佛红绿灯跟交通标识比女儿有吸引力多了。  
小佳茉鼻子有点发酸，拆开包装袋小小咬了一口，胃缓过来些许察觉出来饿了才狼吞虎咽大口吃完。

 

430.……牛奶真的好难喝的。  
她擦擦嘴角的面包屑，因为被噎到因而说话发哽，一如既往出声抱怨刚爹爹泡牛奶的技术。  
为了控制体重只能喝脱脂什么的简直毫无人性。

 

431.父母虽然期待子女上进，但倘若太拼命了也会心疼。佳茉早出晚归的作息让堂本刚仿佛看见年轻时候的自己。他不过转个身的功夫，丫头就边嚼着饭边晃着脑袋歪歪睡过去。要不是坐在边上的光一反应快伸手托住脸颊，脑袋怕不是能把面前的碟子砸出洞，脸也埋进饭粒。  
所以当年母亲看着这样的自己时也是同样心疼的感觉吧？堂本刚叹了口气，轻声说算了直接送她去睡觉吧明早再吃，自己收了碗筷，让光一把小家伙抱去卧室。

的确睡得沉，明明姿势别扭一个不注意腿就撞到了墙拐，人却还能打着呼噜做美梦。  
而第二天清早堂本同学指着自己膝盖上多出来的青肿大呼小叫是不是有人谋害她，堂本光一摸了摸鼻子说有工作得早点去帝剧就放下吃了大半的煎蛋提前走人。

 

432.这都什么人啊！说好了今天能顺路送我的!佳茉一瘸一拐扶着半条腿呲牙咧嘴边嘟囔边坐到自己位置上，却没嫌弃地抄起筷子把光一爸爸剩下来那半块煎蛋夹过来丢嘴里吃干净。  
但是吞咽没那么容易，因为自己眼睁睁瞧着对面刚爹爹慢条斯理说：“我送你啊。”

 

433.不要。可丫头不买账，还略带提防。  
434为什么不?会很快啊。家长慢条斯理往面包涂黄油。  
435.……反正不要!支支吾吾冒不出理由的小茉索性死皮赖脸到底。

 

436.刚爹爹送，等于刚爹爹到录音棚，等于跟他熟人们见面，等于包办自己工作。

 

437.她的工作才起步，从出道单开始就是要立志走原创路线的。不仅是公司和乐队伙伴，很多人都说那位新人歌手有点死板固执，虽然有天赋和能力，但放着大好资源浪费不用，幼稚，故作矫情。  
可假如等她用了，又会被说靠着父母而已能有几分真本事?  
有多少品牌追着光希姐姐代言，就有多少创作人追着自己唱他们提供的曲子。并非吹牛，真要刚爹爹领着的话佳茉的路会比现在还顺畅很多倍，更别提还有舞台界的光一爸爸支撑着。看着自己长大的大物前辈们有许多都主动提出可以约歌，但Yoshimi都礼貌婉拒，宁肯自己边承担多方压力边一个人艰难地走在音乐的路上。  
爸爸们不也是这样过来的吗？

 

438.闺女自尊心强又好胜，堂本刚便不再勉强。他自己也清楚小茉甚至在刻意回避自己的风格，要不然不会连他提出匿名供曲都拒绝掉。  
堂本光一安慰说你别着急让她试试挺好的，而堂本刚扭头问，要是小茉选择的是演舞台剧还一点不许你帮忙你该怎么办？

……  
没法回答。堂本光一脑补了一下情景，忽然发现自己的心理素质可能一点没比刚好到哪里去。走在哪条路上才会深知哪条路上的坎坷与不容易，自己忍受过得艰难倘若同样放到子女身上，那么就会发现人的承受力根本不如自己想象中的强悍。

 

439.但堂本家的孩子输不了。Yoshimi坦然面对尖锐的舆论评价，接连发布了第二张第三张第四张夺榜冠原创单曲，并且在闭关磨炼了半年后推出自作词曲专辑，成功打了一帮唱衰反调的脸。  
天赋与才能不可小觑，作品亦受到业界前辈高度赞扬。除却旋律灵动嗓音独特等固有优势，她还努力下了大功夫强迫克服了自己在镜头面前的不适与僵硬感。  
经纪公司在监护人意见下只同意了几个官方的新闻采访。带来巨大舆论反应的Yoshimi出乎意料显出跟音乐能力不相符合的青涩。小姑娘穿着简单的白裙子，一直扎高的马尾难得放下来柔顺搭在肩膀，洋娃娃一般漂亮，却懵懵懂懂在忍笑的主播指引下才尴尬找寻到对着自己的摄像机。  
于是会渐渐发现这个孩子跟她的爸爸们其实也没那么相似，她有自己的个性与思维，她的世界也色彩绚烂缤纷迷人。  
堂本刚是海，堂本光一是夜空，而堂本佳茉就是一大片生机勃勃的原始森林。  
从“受父母荫蔽”到“会超越前辈”用了多少心血不得而知，媒体大肆渲染报道时，Yoshimi小姐正在家里踩着体重秤指着掉下去好几斤的重量跟刚爹爹抗议要求从此把牛奶换成全脂的。  
行行行!肩膀被摇晃到酸，堂本刚忍俊不禁捏了把她明显瘦下去的脸颊答应叫停减重计划。

 

440.女儿能成功并不让他们意外，但当这天真正到来时却没有很多真实感。就好像一个宝贝被两个人悄悄守护了很久，然后忽然被别人意识到这个宝贝多么优秀一样。  
老父亲们不会承认，心里有吃醋。  
有什么好吃醋的?我们家一向奉行开明主义做自己喜欢的事情就好。  
嗯道理我都懂，但请你扔掉手里面的碟子再跟我说这句话。长濑智也打开家门看着门口堆得像小山一样的碟子对堂本光一道。

 

441.但也与此同时拒不承认自己开门前一直在听专门从店里买的Yoshimi的新单。  
能成为兄弟的人身上总有那么几点属性是类似的。

 

442.有女初长成。堂本刚陪母亲逛街，在路旁商店遇到播放的丫头的pv，看见里边穿着简单牛仔裤和白色衬衣弹吉他的女孩子神情认真且温柔。  
便停驻。  
有很多年轻的孩子，男生们跟女生们，挤在显示屏下面叽叽喳喳议论着“好听”“漂亮”“超厉害”。也有年龄层稍高的人们停留，对着那张脸若有所思，然后想到什么般笑了起来，摸出手机给朋友发感想。

 

443.我以前也是这么看着你的——阳子妈妈拍了拍儿子扶在胳膊上的手，笑意盈盈——想着我儿子很棒很优秀，想着会有那么多人帮我去喜欢他。

 

444.命运应当是一个圈，随着岁月兜兜转转视角转换，心境也能相同。堂本刚挽着母亲望着女儿，忽然再次能确认允许小茉进入圈子不是个草率错误的决定。  
所以看见自己的粉丝转而去喜欢Yoshimi时他怎么会生气呢？他只想给孩子最好的，把自己有的一切都给她，自私地愿她拥有最多的来自世界的爱意。

 

445.而且就像光一一直以来默默做的那样，他遇见Yoshimi的粉丝时会更加注意停下来认真打招呼。在艺能圈混了二十多年两个人没刻意讨好过什么人，唯独丫头这里想尽可能帮助她走得更顺畅些。

 

446.啊？给我写歌?  
堂本佳茉曾四次拒绝刚爹爹的帮助，而第五次听见这个提议时，她满脑子只剩下问号了。

 

447.她的工作已经在顺利进行，不久以后还要开第二轮巡演，且暂时度过创作瓶颈期，更加不需要爸爸帮忙了。  
那为什么在这个关头又提起?

 

448.“是现成的哦。”堂本刚对她笑了笑，“写了很多年了，本来也就算是你的……当然你也别勉强。”

 

449.话语模棱两可，小歌手听得糊里糊涂，正要追问厨房散发出糊味，刚爹爹又没把话解释清楚就匆匆离开了沙发。  
爹爹是什么意思啊？什么叫本来就是我的歌啊……佳茉抱着冰淇淋桶茫然扭头望向身边拿着遥控器心不在焉胡乱换台的光一爸爸，连勺子里刚挖的一小坨被pan啊呜一口吃了都没有注意到。

 

450.她正处于青春叛逆期，挺排斥刚爹爹给自己写歌这件事的，一点也不想被沾染上刚爹爹的浓郁色彩而失去自己的个性。  
堂本刚深知这一点，因而每次都试探，被果断拒绝也不甚在意，摆手笑笑说好你自己弄我不插手。

 

但早就完成和原本就属于她这几个词是佳茉第一次听到。

 

451.哦，你爹爹怀你的时候写的歌。  
堂本光一调了好久台，自知躲闪不过女儿求知欲，才随便在一档晚间新闻上停下，颇为犹豫地慢慢开口。

他以为生你会出事，就给你写了好几首，说你长大了拿来唱也好卖钱也好，都算是出路。

 

452.轻描淡写几行话，很漫不经心，但佳茉敏锐察觉到光一爸爸回忆往事时眉宇间闪过的一丝忧伤和后怕。怀里抱着的冰淇淋桶太凉，冰到小腿有点疼。她眼睛一眨不眨盯着光一爸爸脸瞧，企图能探知到一些自己不知道的事实。可那边刚爹爹软软唤了声“光一你过来帮忙”，光一爸爸就松懈面容上的疲惫，揉了揉自己发顶就起身跟去厨房。

 

453.那你知道么？佳茉自己发了会呆找寻不到答案，低头忍不住对pan问。你知道发生了什么吗？

而pan软软地用鼻尖蹭了蹭她手指，吠叫了一声。

 

454.堂本刚没再提这事，好像自个儿也忘记了。女儿一直以来的拒绝在他意料之中，虽然遗憾但也不强迫。  
小茉有自己的人生选择，并不需要完全非要复制自己跟光一的路，镌刻他们的印记，他的经历亦未必就一定要小茉去同样背负  
而很多天以后的清晨他去敲女儿卧室房门，催促说你今天要去学校不要迟到了，打着哈欠出来梳洗完毕坐在餐桌吃早饭的小茉边咬面包边含糊不清地说：  
“爹爹上次的歌还能给我唱吗？”

 

456.刚爹爹泡牛奶的技术真的很烂，因为他老是在把勺子从封袋拿出来的时候蹭到边缘然后抖撒一堆，偏偏水有放很多，一点味道也没有。  
就像此刻，话语刚落，他的手又没有拿稳，差点一整勺都撒桌面上。  
很心疼全脂牛奶。

 

457.当然可以啊!她看见刚爹爹眼睛亮晶晶，笑起来的弧度超可爱。

 

458.堂本佳茉虽然拒绝很多次堂本刚的帮忙，但是她早已经悄悄把他的作品听了个完全，甚至包括提供给别人的曲子。  
小的时候刚爹爹出新单，光一爸爸就会带自己去买，一大一小背着爹爹偷偷听。  
所以尽管嘴硬，佳茉自己也得承认她受了刚爹爹很大影响，说是老师也不为过。  
但即便是自以为对爹爹了如指掌的她自己听见这盘有年代了的demo时也怔愣住了。  
是她从没有听过的曲风，也没有刚爹爹极其鲜明的个人色彩。一把木吉他，轻盈浅唱，如三月暖阳。样带里的刚爹爹声音更年轻些，清冽和煦，某些转音跟自己十分相似。  
她一直都以为自己跟刚爹爹不是很像的。  
书房里，小姑娘带着耳机闭上眼，坐在对面的人半托下巴，温柔地注视她面容。堂本光一路过，在门口停驻，继而悄悄关上了房门，把空间完全地让给他们。

 

459.演唱会中间的一站，堂本光一与堂本刚到场了。他们没去后台打扰，只是安静坐在偏僻角落。  
这种感觉新鲜也骄傲。看见那么多人喜欢女儿认可她的付出，经历过大风大浪的两个爸爸觉得此时此刻才是最自豪的。  
场馆里已经不像一开始那样遍布家长的粉丝了。有的人虽然包上还坠着“KK”的挂饰，但见Yoshimi的激动已经纯粹化。堂本光一扶了下帽檐，扭头跟刚抱怨真的好吵，堂本刚抿唇笑说这可不是你的场子收敛点吧。  
也是，毕竟不全是自家的南瓜土豆，还可以任性嘲讽无良的爬墙举止。

 

460.Yoshimi的演唱会限量披露了新曲，不会发售，一期一会。  
那首歌被放在最后的位置，乐队小伙伴都安静隐入黑暗。Yoshimi抱着吉他独自站在唯一的光束里，浅浅笑一下，露出来俏皮的小虎牙。  
场馆宁静，悠扬的曲调顺着琴弦流泻。小姑娘微微随着节奏晃脑，脚点了点，对着麦克风张口，唱出婉转动人的歌谣。  
木棉花，山坡，风铃，与三月。  
松月樱，河塘，茉莉，与夏终。  
不大像Yoshimi的风格，但她也不曾唱过别人的作品，因为会觉得假，因为会觉得与己无关。

但她唱的很投入，气质与清新的歌曲亦浑然天成，仿佛量身定做，仿佛回到妈妈的怀里。

 

461.谢谢DT先生。最后一根琴弦弹拨毕，Yoshimi弯弯眉眼对着麦克风说到。

 

462.女儿长大了，独立，个性，温柔，且自我。  
场馆的呼吸仿佛都随着女孩而同步。堂本光一悄悄伸手揽着身边人的肩膀，因为他知道刚看着台上的女儿无声落泪了。

 

463.是一首给生命的歌。  
是他给肚子里未出生孩子的歌。  
是他希望孩子健康长大，如四季中最美最生机勃勃的春和夏。

 

464.迟早会有人猜到神秘的DT先生是何人的，因为小茉根本连取个打码严实名字的精力都懒得废。

打什么码呢？我爸爸给我选的歌有什么好藏的，不让我炫耀我还难受呢！佳茉呲了呲牙，理直气壮拒绝经纪人提议的所谓避嫌。

 

465.所以啊谁说这丫头跟那两位堂本像的?经纪人哭笑不得放了人。佳茉下了舞台收拾完毕，乐呵呵挥别伙伴连蹦带跳冲向在通道外等着自己的两个人影。

说好的吃烤肉哦！

 

466.今天开心，所以只管休息。Yoshimi女士干脆利落关了手机黏在爸爸们身后，因此恰巧错过了经纪人先生发的通告工作表。

 

467.特别忙，一眼望去一连串：MS直播收录，杂志封面拍摄，访谈节目取材，演唱会第三站彩排，新代言广告拍摄，哦，还有个难得的综艺档……

 

 

468.KinKi Kidsのブンブブーン


	7. Chapter 7

469.

木村伯伯是个不折不扣的电视儿童，就从字面上理解的特别爱看电视节目而且幼稚起来和小孩子一样的那一类。

 

综艺节目，电视剧，科教片，新闻……但凡是通过电视机这一二十世纪发明的机器播放出来的全都看，差不多能算个“杂学家”。

 

 

470.

因此去找小姐姐们玩时，如果恰逢静香婶婶不在家，而帅伯伯又偷懒不想出去晃，那仨孩子便只能苦哈哈地盘腿坐在沙发上跟着大家长屁股后头一起看电视。

 

 

471.

一人搂一桶冰淇淋，还得听坐拥电视节目第一选择权的人拿着遥控器指挥。

 

 

472.

夹杂在木村军团中的唯一一个堂本深觉自己同木村伯伯之间有着不可跨越代沟，因为一些节目梗放出来时她还没有来得及听懂，耳边就即时爆出清脆动人又婉转的鬼畜笑，连带着屁股下边的沙发都在抖，自己手里举着的勺子也跟着颠簸，好半天快融化完了都送不到嘴里。

 

 

 

473.

实不相瞒，她呆在姐姐家一天功夫能补完在自己家一个月的电视节目播放量。

 

 

 

474.

啊……就，不怎么看的。

异姓朋友边颤巍巍回答边往光希姐姐身边悄悄挪，仿佛自己三米外有个不断扩大范围的毒圈。

 

 

475.

电视节目，对艺能圈人士而言就是饭碗，地位如同手术刀之于医生，书本之于教师，枪械之于警察。

 

 

人活在世上还能不爱自己的饭碗?

 

 

可偏她家长就是个不爱吃饭还挑食的。

 

 

 

476.

因为一没有电视儿童，二没有喜欢凑热闹人士，于是家里那个高科技降落式大电视机与大型装饰显示屏没啥区别，要么逢F1赛季连续性开启一次，要么就用来联网打游戏。

 

爸爸的后辈小叔叔们来家里时都在痛心疾首哀叹前辈暴殄天物。

 

 

 

477.

有什么样的爹就得过什么样的日子养什么样的生活习惯。木村伯伯对小侄女的回答丝毫不意外，还咋舌说光一这脾性还真不带变的。

 

 

478.

不一样的家有不一样的作风，堂本家与木村家的画风差得十万八千里。因此即便家长是各大台蹦跶的艺能圈知名人士，Yoshimi本人除了一眼望去都是熟脸以外并未比同龄人对电视节目和媒体新闻多出怎样新鲜的体验。

所以等到学校了同学们提及最新的搞笑艺人跟偶像综艺，小堂本总边闷头补作业边摸不着头脑不知道该如何加入话题。

 

怎么聊呢？是聊聊昨晚看的老头子工匠节目，还是谈谈新一季F1赛事展望？

 

一定会被说老土的。

 

 

479.

喂……你家长都是那么时尚的名人，为什么你的电视知识储备却少到了笨蛋一样的程度啊？!

第五次接梗失败时，真麻不大满意地抄起作业本敲了小班花脑门。佳茉呲牙委屈，嘟囔着拜托哦他俩干什么工作跟我看不看电视有什么必然的联系？

 

 

怎么没联系？？真麻夸张地摇晃她肩膀。你就不想看看老爸工作的时候酷炫狂霸拽的样子然后拿出来炫耀炫耀？？？!

 

 

素人生活与艺人生活如隔天堑，真麻老家的大伯叔不过是夜晚倒在路牙子边上的醉态被NTV 的某知名路边采访节目抖露上了电视就喜气洋洋打电话给所有亲朋要求围观，因此真麻着实不能理解发小到底是怎么练就一番淡定心态的。

所谓见多不怪？

 

 

哦……要炫耀啊……果不其然，捏着水笔急促闷头补作业的发小又在随便敷衍地附和，明显是没把真麻的咆哮听到脑子里。

 

 

 

480.

可是据姑姑与奶奶们说，自己的幼年其实还是有那么一段沉迷电视的时光的，而且仅限于两个爸爸露脸的频道，难得地做过期间限定的小迷妹。

 

“那时候你还不会说话，我们也不知道你到底是不是喜欢看……”小惠姑姑曾唠叨着她过去的糗事，“不放不行啊，你爷爷一调台你就蹲地上哭，谁还敢抢遥控器呢。”

 

此言不虚，在场的三双眼睛全是人证。当时小包子傻傻地盯着忽然播起财经新闻的主播节目半晌，意识到自己看不到爸爸们后慢慢张开没牙的嘴，坐在地上嗷得哭花脸，蹬着短腿短手软趴趴地扑着地板委屈得闹脾气。喜代子听觉敏锐地放下手里晾晒的衣物从阳台赶过来把小孙女抱起放在柔软的沙发上，一边拍哄一边恨铁不成钢地从蹲在旁边手足无措的丈夫手里抢过遥控器把台调回音乐档，还教训他说都那么大岁数的人了不要乱动宝宝的东西。

 

被留下深刻心理阴影的堂本光生至今不敢跟这宝贝金疙瘩争抢电视机掌控权。

 

 

 

481.

孩子想父母的情状让人旁观者看着直心疼。堂本光一与堂本刚早期难得花费时间给予安心陪伴，于是”留守”的小丫头只能扒着电视机对着两张熟脸找寻安全感。家长亲自带以后情况方缓解了不少，佳茉渐长大了便跟着适应了大人们的生活节奏。

 

至于偶尔在刚爹地出差时蹲在边上陪光一爸爸整理硬盘老档的事……那得另算。

 

 

482.

虽说看的少，但不代表丫头对自己亲爹的工作内容一无所知，她自个儿从事了这份工作后还认认真真地把家长的综艺主持扒出来当做教学片参考学习，试图从中找到流畅说话交流的秘诀。

 

阅片八百部后总结出来的经验教训里除了得有一个能随时捧哏的默契搭档以外，是当他们的嘉宾真倒霉。

 

 

 

483.

就很惨，她光一爸爸离开家仍然一副眼睛挪不开的样子。刚爹地看上去云淡风轻无比正常，偏又总好扯些只有两个人听得懂的火车话题，弄得站在中间的人眼睛来回打转也克制不了疑惑的神情，到最后都能把自己来节目的目的给遗忘掉。

 

除非嘉宾足够强势足够个性，否则无法在镜头前拥有自己的姓名。

 

 

 

484.

所以我打死也不要夹在他俩中间。小堂本在进圈第一天就默默在心底给自己立正发誓。

 

 

 

485.

奈何艺能界是个兜兜转转首尾相连的大圆圈，再风马牛不相及的两个人也能在某一个节点被奇异地联系在一起，更何况是搞音乐的一家子了。

Yoshimi躲家长如同耗子躲着猫，各大音乐节企划里也都拜托经纪人联系总制作人错开时间段和分组，怎么着都不愿意跟那两个人打上照面，合作什么的更是通盘拒绝。

制作人无比惋惜与不能同框带来的收视率损失，但由于未成年人工作时限缘故存在，再加上能把两边人拉一块就已经足够具有话题性了因此并不勉强。Yoshimi攥着麦克风缩着脑袋躲在浩浩荡荡的女团后头可劲儿忙活系鞋带，明美一边营业假笑对投来疑惑视线的女团小姐姐们表示无事发生，一边咬牙切齿恨不得把贝斯抡她脑门上地扭头低喝

 

 

——“你老爸已经走过去了别藏了！！没鞋带装什么有鞋带？！！”

 

 

 

486.

鞋子里，里面有绳儿！

 

 

被明美成功哄骗以为暂脱险情的小老鼠抹着汗站起来据理力争，可腰板刚站直她就跟对面一前一后走过来的人正正好打了个照面。

 

 

迎头那位面部神经大概还没清醒，严肃的表情看上去颇为吓人，一副大前辈的架势，微微点头回应待机后辈的问好。可当他对上一张懵逼的小脸后自己也懵了，愣了几秒，看见对方秒速移开撞上的视线下蹲疯狂给自己满地找鞋带，终于没忍住弯唇笑了笑，装作没看见扭头挨近跟刚说了句小话。堂本刚戴着黑色的口罩只露出一双明亮的眼睛，听了身边人附耳的话后转眸在左手边的人群里扫了一眼，抬手轻轻拉了一下口罩边缘掩饰了笑意颇无奈地摇摇头，拐弯跟着经纪人离开了后台人群密布的走廊。

 

 

 

487.

不熟大概是祖传。

宁可跟高见泽爷爷凑一处分食香蕉也不肯跟亲爹说一句话，一看就知道家庭关系无比恶劣。

 

 

“啊，我刚刚在门口看见你家闺女了，穿得真挺漂亮的。”西川晃着手里一根莫名被分享的香蕉走进会场跟堂本刚说，“等会结束了聚餐叫她一块来呗。”

然而热情的提议被Yoshimi的法定监护人一口拒绝了。

 

“不用，她结束了先回家，要补作业。”

堂本刚平静地说。

 

 

 

488.

……靠，你认真的？

不然呢？期中考她数学才考了几个分啊。

……要不要这么狠毒？？人家要是还没吃晚饭饿着肚——！

刚刚不是吃香蕉吃得挺欢吗？

 

教主后半句话没来得及出口，手里转悠的重量一空，回过神来被Yoshimi分的那根香蕉已经被堂本刚抢过去并不客气地掰开，分一半直接转手递了给坐在身边发呆的光一。

 

“别瞪我，没给她找补习老师我已经很人道主义了。”他咬了口香蕉含混不清地补充说明。

 

 

堂本家小气上天了。

 

 

488.

但此过程中最难受的绝对不是星二代同学本人。

 

 

 

489.

 

【这个节目单真是看得我心肌梗塞两眼一码黑】

 

【母亲尽力了，母亲动用了开战斗机的视力水平也没有看见下面有她家长】

 

【论节目组用心做节目，用脚抽分组的那些年】

 

【敢不敢把那谁跟那谁跟那谁谁拉近一点？敢不敢？！？】

 

【如果我的手能穿过屏幕，我崽此时此刻就已经被我提溜到她爹旁边了。】

 

【日常看不懂你台骚操作大概全家都跟福泽谕吉有仇。放着钱不挣非得把一家子拆离得十万八千米远财务部就找不到一个会捣计算器的？！】

 

 

 

490.

在此以外，其中不乏Yoshimi大海般庞大数量的男饭们的摇旗呐喊。

内容画风与上述不大一致，一众荷尔蒙过剩的大男生俨然怀揣起面对岳父大人般的恭敬与小心。

 

别问我，我也没想到自己的人生是怎么做到有朝一日会跟杰尼斯扯上关系的。

ID“Yoshimi的圈外男友”如是说。

 

 

 

491.

天可怜见，自打小主唱出道以来两边粉丝就陷入了魔幻的同框对赌，心心念念扯着全年的日程表胡乱奶。

男性朋友还姑且算有组织有纪律，隔壁国民双人团却乱成一锅粥了。

 

【这有什么好奇怪的不同台很正常咯，肯定是只跟光一さん一起上节目啊！小公主可是光一さん亲自带大的，跟那谁关系又不好，怎么可能一起合作哦】

 

【楼上有疾病？？我们Yoshimi是刚さん亲生的那谁算个哪门子亲戚？？刚さん专业搞音乐的肯定是先来我们这！】

 

【xswl也不先看看你们Yoshimi的脸到底长得像谁再说话哦！本人内部消息，年初舞台他俩有合作的！】

 

【……我这是瞎了吗都看见了什么辣眼睛玩意儿……上边说没关系的请到舞台灯光中央原地表演一下无性繁殖。】

 

【都醒醒面对现实吧，就是你崽不乐意瞎起哄凑热闹满足别人，酷girl本酷】

 

 

492.

日盼夜想。

数以万计的人们自多年以前便在期待与世隔绝的小姑娘的成长，好不容易才盼到了严格的家长允许孩子走到台前接受目光审视，按理说应当满足。然而人是永远得寸进尺贪心的生物，期待度兀自单方面地以几何倍每日剧增。

可惜抱怨没有用，是小千金本人严词拒绝跟父母的任何形式的同框的。她眯着眼睛对饭心理视而不见拒绝讨好营业，且身体力行不分层级不分目标地地图炮式任性暴击所有人。

 

 

493.

再说了，跟他俩一块工作有什么好？分分钟被放置没有存在感……

小丫头光是思考一下到时候到底该称呼爸爸爹地还是堂本先生，就觉得自己愁得脱掉半边头发了。

 

 

 

494.

所以还是井水不犯河水各干各的好，初一都躲掉了还怕躲不过十五？直播结束Yoshimi下台以后乐滋滋地挽着明美的手跟经纪人的车一块回去，根本不回头看一眼没有结束工作的家长。

而且才没有偷偷往光一爸爸手机上发邮件，更没在言语措辞间暗示如果聚餐有小甜点帮自己带一份回来。

毕竟通宵学习实在相当耗脑子急需补充血糖。

 

 

 

495.

那还真的躲不过。

 

 

 

496.

 

天气晴朗，万里无云，强悍的晴女体质生生压制住了呼风唤雨的灵异气场。

 

 

【惊呆了……陪妈妈逛街……居然遇到难得出门的本命来室外录外景节目了？！！】

 

 

数字时代信息更新目不暇接，一条平平无奇目击推在出现的最初很快淹没在庞大的信息流中没有吸引到多少注意力。在娱乐业高速发展的当下，素人逢见街边做节目的概率比低头捡钱还高，见着偶像称不上多夺人眼球值得艳羡的情报。顶多有那么一两个吃饱撑得没事干瞎好奇地在地下追问句是谁，并且留评就跑丝毫不对答案报以期待。

 

 

但该目击情报的特别之处，在于两分钟后随之而来第二条更新。

 

 

 

497.

 

【哭了，不比不知道，跟她父亲大人长得也太像了叭……】

 

 

推主是个男性在读工科大学生，平日里除了追星就捯饬些模型赛车等看上去枯燥又乏味的兴趣爱好，粉丝人数屈指可数，转推数也难得上两位数。

 

这一次的推文却轻而易举地以车轮踩油门转般的速度被飚转了。

 

 

498.

如果说第一条内容空洞且无效讲了等于没讲，一网子撒下去能在庞大圈子里逮上一堆嫌疑人，

那么第二条就等于把探照灯精准定位“啪”得锁定目标，就差把名字明晃晃写脑门上了。

 

难得出门，外景节目，亲子档，加长得像。

 

尽管答案惊世骇俗得让人难以相信……

 

 

 

499.

【一大早我这是看见了啥？？？？？几个字怎么那么眼熟呢是我错觉？？？】

 

【？？？？？等等，把话说清楚，是我家的那个像吗？？？】

 

【惊坐起扒看原推主页后发现哥们是个Yoshimi担…………姐妹们我有个大胆的想法……】

 

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊都醒一醒别睡了给我点开看！！你们崽子终于来节目了！！】

 

 

【我都已经忘记了自己关注这位宅男推主的初衷是什么了直到今天才想起原来是因为拥有同一个小墙头…………不对外景地点在哪里你倒是说啊！！】

 

 

500.

目击情报指向性过于明显，一锅沸水砰得炸开烫得人直嗷。

饭群体从来不敢奢望有生之年看见Yoshimi答应上家长的节目玩，结果最不抱希望的地方居然反而值得最大的期待？

宅男推主许是已经沉浸在遇见生人的喜悦中无法自拔，草率加了几句“真漂亮”“太好看”的惊叹后便没了动静，被狂轰乱炸询问细节也不回应，仿佛因他目击而起的轩然大波跟自己没有关系。

 

“哦，他们走得挺快的，好像要去别的地方？”

临近深夜宅男大发慈悲赏了顶着血丝大眼睛不懈努力搜罗消息的饭们一条语焉不详的路透消息。

 

 

该不会是造谣吧？

毕竟Yoshimi性格脾气实打实摆在那，出道那么久也没有答应上节目，平时连综艺都鲜少露脸，不到宣番哪都逮不着人。粉丝们被失落惯了，骤然从天上砸下一个惊喜落怀里，仓促的狂欢之余竟然生起了自我怀疑，甚至开始觉得路人看岔眼的可能性更大。

 

 

 

501.

隔天杂志宣传照流出，结结实实安抚了一众提在嗓子眼的小心脏。

三人合照数量特少，只有一张，工作气氛与平日有很大不同。商厦走廊里，两个人中间是个跟其中一位主持人撞脸度高达百分之九十的小姑娘。小姑娘歪戴着一顶酒红色的贝雷帽，半长的微卷发难得被放下来随意搭在肩膀处，简单的纯白T恤搭蓝色的背带牛仔裤和和帆布鞋，满是青春阳光的朝气味道。

 

除了光顾着偏着脑袋盯着旁边说话的人，跟堂本光一一样整整齐齐只给镜头半个线条精致漂亮的侧脸。

 

 

502.

遂晕厥。

一千万字也不足以高歌赞美豆腐块中的岁月静好。

 

 

503.

【节目组银行账户多少我要打钱，快点带他们去吃好喝好玩好睡好！！】

 

【我所看到的这一切是真实存在的吗？是我梦见了他们，还是他们梦见了我？】

 

【只要活的久，只要活的久！】

 

【预感这是一期脖子和眼睛痛感双倍的节目，但家族饭已经泪撒东京湾】

 

【嗷我一个三百六十度托马斯回旋吧唧亲上大宝宝软乎乎粉嫩嫩水灵灵的侧脸搂在怀里疯狂rua！！】

 

 

504.

可疯狂渐冷静后，一度失控的大众才渐渐意识到一个问题。

他们好像到现在都不知道这三个人到底在干嘛。

 

 

505.

时间倒拨回事务所办公室里的一个阳光明媚的下午。

刚历经惨痛期中考的小丫头来不及回想回家以后如何交代考试成绩，就坐在沙发上一脸沉痛地看着干净茶几上并排以十五厘米间隔摆在面前的三份资料。

房间内寂静而肃穆，空调兀自呜呜运转。经纪人正襟危坐在对面，眼睛死死地盯着小艺人面部神经的变化和目光的游移。

就这三个，必须挑一个去。

经纪人先生表情狰狞，语带威胁。

又逢宣番季，各大综艺档对Yoshimi的邀请一波推一波高，群众反馈的呼声早被高层统计了好多回。小丫头没法总任性，再说了能上节目那是好事，不管是结交些人缘，还是积累国民度……

这一回，高层下了死命令，绝绝对对要上一个。

当然，三个都去更好没人拦着！！

小丫头被空调低温和经纪人先生的表情弄得打了个哆嗦，颤巍巍一眼扫过去，看见经纪人“不偏不倚”“公正公平”地只把中间写着“KinKI Kids”字样的资料正面朝上对着自己。

丝毫没有暗示性。

 

 

506

额……那另外两个是……？

Yoshimi鼓足勇气试探性询问，还抽动嘴角努力展现出平和的笑容。

 

 

507.

要么去荒岛农忙，要么去棚内爬墙。

经纪人冷酷地吐出两个短句。

继而秒变脸温柔度爆表地慢慢掀开中间那一本。

只有这个，吃！逛！玩！不用动脑子！享乐主义至上！要干啥能干啥！舒坦哦！

经纪人语调冷静，不带丝毫情感胁迫性地尊重艺人意愿体贴地把笔递过去示意她在空白处签字。

 

 

508.

……有没有什么地方可以让我维个权？Yoshimi哆哆嗦嗦留下大名，目送经纪人心满意足颠着小步子哼着自己新曲的跑调版本离开，搂着自己的小背包逃似的往家跑。

 

 

【来！想玩什么跟叔叔说！叔叔给你安排！】

Yoshimi还没来得及摸到电车站就收到三浦叔叔的邮件，瞬间觉得自己绝对是被所有人推坑里头了。

 

 

509.

那边小孩子在自个儿折腾自己敏感脆弱不堪一击的小神经，这头堂本刚被告知女儿要来跟自己工作时只是微微讶异了一下。他还没来得及说什么，旁边堂本光一先开口奇怪地问三浦p，说你们到底是怎么做到让她点头同意的？

 

全靠理解与沟通。三浦p温文尔雅。

 

 

510.

可传说中被“理解沟通”搞定的小丫头在晚饭的饭桌上闷头扒饭屁也不放一个。

 

 

511.

至于吗？紧张成这德行？

小茉的扫饭速度过于惊人，三两下塞满嘴巴把食物强吞下肚还主动要求出门遛狗，玄关大门砰地甩上就没影。堂本光一瞪着眼睛瞧旁边空荡的碗碟，人生头一回真心实意地怀疑起自己家的综艺是不是真的挺吓人的。

但堂本刚看问题就比光一透彻得多。

他伸手抓来闺女搁在玄关边的书包，果然在外侧找到了一张皱巴巴的差一分及格的数学试卷。

 

 

512.

苦还是我苦，又要补功课又要想什么劳什子企划……能不能让我安安心心放松一把？

佳茉撑着脑袋对着课本挑灯夜战打哈欠，开小差瞥一眼笔袋里的小镜子觉得自己黑眼圈又重了不少。不仅强行给自己加了一把悲情女主的戏，还无比艳羡在脚边小窝睡得喷香的pan。

刚爹爹对她功课要求严，一点不因为自己有工作就放松要求。她但凡试图反抗，刚爹爹便扯来光一爸爸20岁才念完高中的历史当反面教材说事，直弄得光一爸爸也帮她不得，闭嘴站在一边递眼色示意还是乖乖看书去吧救不了你了。

而且我能想出来什么企划？你们随便安排一个不就成了？

又做错一道题，小丫头挫败地摔笔，半死不活仰躺在椅子上四肢瘫软宛如八爪鱼，却在下一秒听见了外头客厅家长结束直播工作回来的声音。

 

 

513.

于是赶紧手忙脚乱把笔拿好，还把错题的那一页翻过去，笔袋里的小镜子也藏好，腰板挺直姿势标准，连炸开毛的刘海也卡上去露出锃亮的大脑门，大眼睛睁得溜圆瞪书本，一副我爱学习学习爱我的优等生模样。

整个过程花费不到五秒。

堂本光一推门进来看见的就是这样一副学习气氛浓郁到呛人的景象。

 

如果忽略掉对着英语答案严肃批改数学题的诡异画面的话。

 

 

514.

喏，夜宵。

堂本光一没有点破，直接把手里的大塑料袋子搁在书桌上。

这么多？？？庆功宴都吃的这么好的吗？？？

小茉看见食物以后瞬间不淡定了，书本往边上一推扒着袋子瞧，从甜点蛋糕到外带寿司到大福饼到炒年糕一应俱全，还塞了一堆小零食。

她开始怀疑她家长得是把庆功宴桌子都搬回来了。

怎么可能呢？堂本光一笑着反驳，你爹爹怕你晚上真没吃饭，回来路上专门去店里买的外带。

 

 

 

515.

以小人之心度君子之腹的小丫头瞬间就不好意思了。

 

我明明是给你发的短信你怎么能随便出卖我嘛！

可是小丫头总能找到借口耍赖皮，把送食物的老爸推搡出卧室。

 

 

516.

三浦叔叔同她说，想做什么都成，去哪里玩，吃哪里的美食，有什么没尝试过的事情……

可抓耳挠腮好久，她也没折腾出来什么结果。

要去迪士尼玩吗？可她五岁生日时家长就陪她去过了。幼年记忆模糊，留下的三人自拍照上也是不伦不类三张笑脸。自己坐在刚爹爹臂弯间认真比小树杈，光一爸爸头上上被硬扣上了个米妮头套只露出半个巴掌脸，而刚爹爹弯着眉眼只顾着瞧他笑了。

项目大都是光一爸爸陪着玩的，刚爹爹身体不舒服在一边安静的等.....哦还有好像打马肩看了漂亮的灯光表演？

 

表演了什么小丫头一点记不得，但是她能肯定那个时候的家长以为她瞧不见，偷偷亲嘴了。

 

 

517.

小艺人意欲偷懒，可三浦叔叔那里片刻不给她行方便。她纵览自己十五年人生当真没觉得有什么特别想做但做不了的事情。虽说艺人家的孩子难免缺少陪伴，但刚爹爹跟光一爸爸但凡有时间都努力对自己有求必应，因此成长过程实在说不上有遗憾。

 

 

去烧烤？去唱K？去公园划船？去鬼屋探险？

都挺无聊的……除了最后一个。

不过她要是敢提，刚爹爹就敢把她摁着打屁股。

 

 

518.

被工作学业双困扰的小丫头焦虑到多掉了几根头发，凑到厨房黏在刚爹爹旁边嘟囔说辛苦。

就很忙啊，感觉全世界都在催我，你们那个节目既然要我去干嘛还要我出主意嘛知道吗科学研究证明每天八小时睡眠才有利于身心健康我都几天没睡好了……老大行行好要不今天那张卷子就别做了呗？

 

煎饺下锅噼里啪啦响，小丫头罗里吧嗦半天伺机而动乘混乱自身后提出要求。

 

 

519.

堂本刚转头看了一眼她殷切的小脸一眼。

然后摘掉了一边耳朵里头的无线耳机。

哦，来了啊，正好，帮我买瓶醋回来。

堂本刚人尽其用，从台上小零钱罐里摸了几块硬币丢给她，然后把人轰出了厨房。

得，正经话题一个字都没听进去。

 

 

520.

但她不会轻易认输。

捏着几块硬币走到客厅对着沙发上的光一爸爸摊出手掌，说家里没醋了了，并示意他去跑腿。

 

堂本光一眼睛从手机屏幕抬起，跟闺女对视几秒，心领神会点点头。

没去接硬币，反而伸手在外套口袋里摸索半天终于掏出张皱巴巴一千元的纸币加上去，说哦那顺便带几节电池回来。

 

 

521.

所以这种家到底有什么值得她留恋的？？

三浦p火上浇油发邮件催促她制定一个温馨的家庭出游计划，Yoshim啪地关机，继续恶狠狠地用多余额度在便利店给自己扫荡零食。

 

 

522.

闺女自暴自弃蹲在角落抱着薯片抠脑壳，堂本刚在一边围观得直憋笑。说到底还是他这小女儿太单纯了，依旧不晓得在艺能圈夺人眼球是件多重要的生存之道。三浦p意欲让她找个能吸引观众的企划，偏小茉当真认认真真思考起来自己到底想玩什么。

 

眼瞧着截止期限将至，堂本刚好整以暇成心要看戏，沙发那头盘着腿戴着睡衣兜帽的小家伙沉默半天，终于软软地喊了一声爹地。

 

嗯？

 

你们……有什么想做的事情吗？

兜帽半着露出来的小脸在阴影里和十七八岁的光一如初一辙，脱口而出的问题也叫堂本刚意外地愣住了。

 

 

523.

小茉没能从刚爹爹那里探求到答案，或者说他自己也不知道自己有什么遗憾。

她一个人趴坐在餐厅大桌子上搂着酸奶给三浦叔叔发邮件，想着不管了爱怎样怎么样吧。

 

可就在发送的前一秒，她瞥见桌上花瓶边摆放的全家福相框了。

 

 

524.

堂本光一从三浦那里听说到小茉纠结了好几天的决定是什么的时候脸上表情无比诡异。

她要不要这么省事儿？？

偷懒偷到这地步是不是有点过分？？

堂本刚凑过去瞧了眼台本，没忍住笑了岔气，一面扶腰一面问光一，我是不是最近把她管得太严了？

 

 

525.

挺不错的企划，帮她出门买衣服，然后去轻井泽拍一组写真照。

看上去很正常，没毛病，还挺没特点的。

可是身为过问过每一份工作的Yoshimi的监护人，他俩一眼扫过去就知道这丫头在噼里啪啦打什么小算盘。

 

是杂志社有一个封面企划，主题是拍摄Yoshimi私人穿搭。没遗传到丝毫时尚细胞的丫头愁眉苦脸好些天，感情直接转手把烫手山芋扔过来了。

一次干两份工，划算，还不用动脑子。

 

 

526.

嘉宾是上帝等节目主旨在主持人这里从来不存在。

堂本光一质疑跑那么大老远不会很麻烦吗，可三浦p无比大度说完全没问题。

 

 

527.

卸下心上大石头的的小堂本自在了，吃好睡好连学习都用功许多，补考过了及格线后接着跟乐队外出开live，等到节目收录当天才忙到顶着个鸡窝头被经纪人送来跟大部队回合，没来得及跟家长打声招呼就被化妆师塞进保姆车换衣服收拾妆发。

 

 

但从业多年经验熟稔，以放置他人为宗旨，我行我素的主持人难得地尴尬了。

都录制打板了，两人还别扭地对视了一眼陷入短暂的难以启齿的沉默。

 

三浦p背着手，笑眯眯地躲在摄像师身后摇头晃脑宛如大尾巴狼。

 

 

528.

嗯，今天天气很不错，一点也没有下雨。

 

……对，很难得呢，本来都预告有雨忽然放晴了哦。

 

嘛……看了上次预告的观众大概知道这次嘉宾比较特殊……光一君你觉得怎么样？

 

啊？……就，就那样？？

相对着的两张脸神经抽搐，大眼瞪小眼。人生头一回跟亲闺女工作，感觉实在很奇怪，连最基本的介绍嘉宾的流程都难以进行下去，老牌主持人快绷不住场了。

堂本刚努力控制使自己的眼神不至于太奇怪，憋着抽搐的嘴角咬着牙尽量吐字清晰地用公事公办口吻说:

 

今天的guest是堂本さん，欢迎。

 

 

529.

没有见到堂本さん。

一个足足有一人高的大宣传板磨磨蹭蹭挤进了镜头，站到了两个人中间几乎把主持人挤出框。别说是不是节目史上最大只的了，就算搁到别的电视台哪也能往前排名。

上头印着的是新单的封面。

用Yoshimi的经纪人的话来说，我们就是要大！醒目！万里挑一！

堂本光一实在忍不住了，环抱着胳膊扭头后仰，跟躲在板子后面的人直接问谁给你搞来的？

小丫头个子不高，头顶勉强过了堂本刚的肩膀线，被宣传板挡了个严实。板子边缘露出几根白嫩的手指头，只有解释声顺着麦克风闷闷地传过来，老实交代是经纪人教的。

毕竟这个节目一向忽略嘉宾存在感，也只有开头介绍的环节能属于自己，不好好用力宣个番怎么成？

堂本刚哭笑不得，眼睁睁看着亲闺女拖延时间让摄影师给宣传板大特写，忍无可忍招呼光一一块把板子还给staff别再挡镜头了。

 

来都来了，让摄影师拍一路静态板不成？

 

 

530.

Yoshimi摸摸鼻子，颇不自在地接受两边视线的双重洗礼。

得，她就知道，尴尬上天了。

她的家长在努力控场，准确来说是堂本刚一个人在努力控场，左手边那位直接安静地闭嘴不说话，还背着个手，镜头死角处很不客气地自己掐自己手心。

难不成说初次见面请多指教？

 

-Yoshimi……さん是第一次来我们节目哦，这一次是想要做点什么？

 

-啊，想要去商场买几件适合自己的衣服，然后拍一组写真……我不太会挑这些所以想请爸……刚さん帮忙……

 

-哦买衣服啊，Yoshimiさん平时是自己会逛街？

 

-也没有……主要是...家里人给安排.....

-家里人啊....关系还不错吧

-......还行，也不是那么熟....

 

三言两语间硬聊聊不动，人称却捯饬得眼花缭乱。呆愣愣按部就班僵硬回答问题的Yoshimi忽然扭头直直地盯着死活不吭气的堂本光一瞧，堂本光一被突然怼着自己的视线唬了一跳，问怎么了。

 

 

……想笑就笑吧您也别憋着了。

Yoshimi嗓音都在哭似的抖，原来她藏在阴影边上的手也一直在用力拧自个儿大腿根。

 

 

531.

录节目的过程当中什么事情都有可能发生。

但三个人同时背过脸去，于沉默中颤抖着肩膀把笑清理干净，再一个个红着泛泪的眼睛转回来的场景实在不多见。

笑够了三个人也自然多了，对着自己家人有什么好拘谨的？Yoshimi憋笑憋得最够呛，揉着眼睛再开口说话时都快上带哭腔。

 

 

532.

倘若随便换一个guest，对着俩毒蛇前辈，那只剩下躺平任调戏的份。

可Yoshimi对着他俩不仅没在怕的，又是个现世报的个性，一去二来不仅没被口头上讨便宜，还在一脸严肃中把光一爸爸噎得无可反驳。

 

533.

哦，而且没法爆她黑历史，因为她能反手把更多黑料抖露出来。

 

 

534.

但是随行团队的人们打包票证明这是堂本光一节目制作以来对嘉宾态度最专注的一次，也是眼珠子最来回打转运动充分的一次。

一大一小两张嘴来回絮叨嘚啵，光是听都快听不过来了，然而三个人显然都很习惯于这样的演讲与听话分工模式。

商场方面配合录制些许清空了人群，人群中大概有大男生是Yoshimi的粉丝，大老远传来一声清奇怪异的哀嚎。Yoshimi并不适应在舞台以外的太多人面前出现，几乎黏着堂本刚屁股后头走，丝毫没有主见。

除了点小吃的时候。

三个人没在商厦走几步主题就精准地变成了美食番，摄影大叔还没缓过神来Yoshimi和刚先生手上就已经各自举着个冰淇淋筒了。

唔....我不用。

堂本光一背着手老爷爷似的散步，嘴上拒绝，眼睛却来回在两人咬冰淇淋的嘴边来回打转。

 

 

我怎么觉得光一さん的工作量变大了点......打光师没忍住悄声跟旁边的收音师发问以确认不是自己的错觉。

 

 

535.

开场的尴尬气氛没有延续五分钟就散干净。Yoshimi到底还是小孩子心性，跟在大人后头便放松了，嘻嘻笑着左摇右晃当真把工作当私下逛街玩起来。

一家三口难得一起逛街，某种程度上来说也算是圆了一个小心愿。

她挺实诚没骗人，自己平时的衣服的确是家长给打理的，给啥穿啥，从来不挑。因此有时花哨过头太吸引人眼球，有时简单过度灰不溜秋混人堆里见不着。两个姑姑很久以前还在担心两个大男人没法照顾一个小姑娘，现在把十几年囫囵吞枣混过来，他们居然也勉勉强强把丫头颇为粗糙地拉扯得这么大了。

跟刚爹爹逛街可不就就图一个不用动脑子么，而且逛到最后，往往陪逛的人反而成了最兴致勃勃的那一个。

 

 

536.

过来，试下这个。

小嘉宾的确有很大存在感没有被淹没掉，但是彻底沦为了服装模特，演变成了满足堂本刚玩搭配游戏的道具之类的存在。佳茉晕头转向地淹没在一排排一家中间，麻木地被刚爹爹拿各种衣服往自己身上比划，没过十分钟自己手里就抱上上一堆了。

堂本刚的审美一向偏离常人，他取下来的衣服有的还图案夸张，色彩艳奇。堂本光一其实没对刚挑的那些衣裙察觉到哪里特别，刚问他意见时也只附和地说好，但心里却觉得不是因为衣服好看，而是全仗着他闺女长得漂亮硬生生用脸撑起来的。

虽然这话要是从自己嘴里说出来......真显得羞耻。

小茉个子娇小玲珑，没有光希那般骨架高挑，但胜在比例好皮肤白颜值高。她折腾半天从试衣间把那些刚爹爹给挑的衣服挨个儿试了个遍，每次出来都能收获团队里发出的忍不住的赞叹声。

 

 

537.

他们不是没做过嘉宾挑衣服的企划。

但事实证明颜值差别影响观感。

小姑娘俏生生水灵灵，还颇不好意思被那么多双眼睛盯着看，紧张局促地扭头问怎么样。堂本刚插着腰靠着玻璃说我觉得挺好，转问身边许久不做声的人的意见。

堂本光一没给评价，却关注到了别的什么东西似的锁起眉心，冷不丁冒出来一句——这块布怎么破了个洞？

 

......Yoshimi没吱声，大眼睛偷偷瞅着堂本刚脸色。

 

时尚。堂本刚简洁地吐出个词甩给他，语调明显在压抑着某种忍耐。

 

 

538.

-破洞算什么时尚？冷风都钻进来了不冻关节么？

 

-就一个缝口子给你夸张成什么样了？——别瞎比划了你那不是缝是碗口！

 

-可是这边也太露了啊衣服都快散掉地上了！......你外套呢？别愣着了赶紧去套上！

 

-嘿你还没完没了了？你当衣服是绳子啊都勾不上的？

 

时尚人士不接受质疑，古板保守的老父亲不放弃拖后腿。家庭矛盾一触即发，堂本刚跟堂本光一互不相让，还是Yoshimi最先明智又懂事地钻回试衣间把衣服换回来，有效制止了这场过于孩子气的争执。

显然，在该如何叫停幼稚的家长这一问题上，堂本同学早颇有心得。

 

 

539.

再挑毛病你来啊！堂本刚彻底把问题丢给了同事。堂本光一赌气，不愿意总被小瞧，强行推着他闺女的肩走说你别不相信人了。

 

可我也一样真的不相信你啊！

 

被忽略意见强行推走的Yoshimi大惊失色，十分恐惧自己会被带到什么土了吧唧的的运动专区，那样的话还不如她自个而瞎折腾呢。她边走边扭头跟刚爹爹求救却挣脱不掉光一爸爸的桎，。堂本刚慢条斯理跟在后头，眼瞧着前边丫头的挣扎抗拒一点解救的打算也没有。

 

 

540.

当堂本光一动真格了，世界上就没有他做不成功的事情。

他人生第一次把女装区转了个仔细，小尾巴跟着他后头失去了方向辨别力好几次结结实实跟面前的后背撞上。

堂本光一没急着下手，转悠了二十分钟后才谨慎地对其中一件伸出手，选择了一件长度及膝的连衣裙递了过去。

这个？

Yoshimi将信将疑接过，迟缓地挪着步子跟温柔地导购小姐去试衣间。堂本刚优哉游哉晃过来，没有说话，但在几米以外看见光一拿出来的裙子时有些意外地扬了扬眉。

他可能犯了点认知上的错误。

光一这家伙......可能不仅不会审美差，反而眼光出奇地挑。

 

 

541.

事实证明的确如此，Yoshimi低着头走出来捏着裙角时，视线集中过来，但周围寂静无声。

 

额.....不好看？

 

她瞧见身边没动静抽了抽嘴角，依旧不敢对光一爸爸报以多么大的期望。

 

但是她看见刚爹爹对自己很温柔地笑了，还慢慢给予肯定地说，很漂亮哦。

 

 

542.

是一件纯白色的缎面连衣裙，干干净净没有任何修饰，剪裁得体端庄，裙摆却微微带着些褶皱显得俏皮，裙带在后边系上鸢尾结，勾勒出了纤细的腰身。少女安静地站在那边时就如同一株花。

茉莉花。

有女初长成大概就是这般心情。

 

 

543.

堂本刚招手让她过来，Yoshimi听话地挨过去还依照指令转过身，随后感觉到有温暖的手指穿过发间，她透过对面的穿衣镜瞧见刚爹爹正帮她编一个漂亮精致的马尾。

也不知道他是什么时候从隔壁精品店买了这只白色的蝴蝶发卡的。

 

 

544.

就这样吧，挺好看的。堂本刚梳理整齐她的头发后说道。

两相合作出来的成果让两个难伺候的家长一致满意，Yoshimi大松一口气。

小丫头对着镜子里的自己好奇地打转，大概自己也心满意足了似的左看右看。堂本光一远远看着，女儿长得像自己，穿着白裙子时尤其像自己十几岁被大人们摁着顶臭脸扮圣子的样子。可她的神态表情却从小就像极了刚，尤其是高兴的时候眼睛亮晶晶弯起来的模样。

所以他几乎有错觉在给刚挑衣服。

而自己又骤然意识到了什么般，眼神无比诡异地转向悄悄背着小茉递卡结账的刚。

 

 

545.

他好像忽然明白刚整天以打扮闺女为乐时的恶趣味点在哪里了。

 

 

546.

两个大人凑在一处收银，把裙子和其他几件不那么花哨的衣服当做礼物送给Yoshimi。

但等结完账转过头发票还没来得及收好，方才还在镜子跟前臭美的小嘉宾却没影子了。

她人呢？堂本刚奇怪地转头问摄影师，摄影师指了指楼上男装区说三浦先生陪她上楼了。

这丫头，做什么呢？堂本刚哭笑不得，只能跟过去寻放置了自己跟光一的小嘉宾。

 

 

547.

开溜的小姑娘正无比认真地蹲在两套西装前，比自己挑衣服时目标明确多了，好像来这里就是奔着这里来的。

堂本刚没来得及开口问话，Yoshimi见两个人过来了就激动地拉住他们胳膊说快试一试试一试，就这两件。

 

 

548.

这是干什么？

我觉得好看啊！

不是.....你来不是给自己买衣服么？

堂本光一和堂本刚彻底摸不着头脑，Yoshimi死活坚持要他们试一试，后来实在逼问急了就老实交代说人家想要拍那种公主一样的写真嘛！我又没有男朋友当王子，爸爸您就帮个忙呗！放心不外传我私藏！

小茉长这么大还是头一回展露出少女心的一面，自个儿脸羞红觉得不好意思。小小的愿望满足配合一下也不是不可以.....堂本光一本着总比找个男朋友陪着女儿强的自我安慰心理接受条款，堂本刚狐疑地把小茉打量半晌才接过了白色的西装。

 

 

549.

他们不是上班族，难得有机会穿正装。

而且还是白色的，跟小茉那件白裙子意外地相配。

西装意外地合身，如同量身定制。堂本刚没来得及看一眼衣服上的品牌就被眼巴巴守在外头的女儿一通鼓掌夸赞打断。

小丫头极其有劲地表示老爸你俩帅疯了。

相当不违心。

不过说的是实话，堂本光一出来到他身边时，两个人并肩站在一处，就是整栋商厦里店里面最好看的模特。

这一家子颜值真的恐怖。摄影师大叔对着镜头里的景色发出感叹。

 

 

550.

后边突然的小插曲没有占据多长时间，他俩没来得及问细节就被Yoshimi火急火燎催着离开了，那两套西装也被提了就走，还说轻井泽路远要赶着三点中的阳光才正好。

她工作的时候一直是这个状态？

堂本光一不大放心地问和他们坐同一辆保姆车移动的Yoshimi的经纪人。

头一回和丫头一处工作，如此跳脱摸不着头脑的节奏着实让两位前辈莫名担心。Yoshimi 的经纪人对着他俩没了对小艺人时的胆大，尴尬地回答说今天她高兴罢了，平时还是挺正经的。

 

她?高兴？

闭目养神的堂本刚听见这话笑了出来，说她别把挖个大坑等着我们往里头跳就不错了。

 

 

551.

小茉是他亲生的女儿，这孩子有什么情绪波动他都能察觉。连一份不及格的数学试卷都能被他找到，判断出来小茉在打小算盘更不是难事。

 

552.

目的地到达时正赶上下午三点多的阳光，不强烈，也不微弱，暖暖得泛着些许红。

轻井泽不亏是有名的度假区，风景建筑都极好。取景地是Yoshimi自己主动跟杂志社挑的，虽然她本人连个衣服都选不好。

果然是个很少女心，也很梦幻的地方，也不愧为婚礼首选之地。堂本刚与堂本光一站在不远处看着女儿跟摄影师工作，就像学校开往日来旁听的学生家长。小丫头不是专业的模特，开始还比较生涩，但对摄影师指挥的领悟能力高，连慢慢转过头这个动作也能懂得如何进行，侧脸回眸间有别样风韵。

 

 

553.

是不是比你好太多？

堂本刚胳膊肘捅了捅人闷笑调侃，堂本光一没反驳，挺乐意接受女儿比自己强的事实。

 

 

554.

拍了几组照片后团队移动到风之教堂，Yoshimi催促去换衣服，闲散无所事事的家长才挪着步子去配合穿女儿指定的西装。

如果换成别的年轻嘉宾提此类要求，他们大概会觉得烦人且矫情。

但搁在自己女儿身上时人就会变得无比有容忍度，也很愿意去充当一回孩子的护卫。

 

 

555.

然而事情的发展有些许地出人意料。

 

你站那么远干嘛，过来啊。

 

啊.....马上.....

 

 

556.

Yoshimi穿着漂亮的白裙子，却搂着单反相机研究得无比认真。两个主持人配合嘉宾诉求换了正装，嘉宾本人却遛得老远含混不清地催他们先站到台阶上去。

等一下，不是你要.....

堂本刚察觉到哪里不大对劲，抬眼看了眼身边的光一。他如同一个真正的王子站在自己身边，脸色却由相同的困惑。几步开外的Yoshimi被唤了好几声也不答话，好不容易弄懂操作了，含着嘻嘻的笑意昂起了小脸。

 

 

557.

爸爸！你挨得近一点，搂着爹爹的腰嘛！结婚照拍得那么生分做什么？

笑容明媚，如铃的声音朝气地传来，比那午后的暖阳还要动人。

 

 

558.

那些包围在身边的staff们也正带着同样的笑意。

怔愣着的大人倏尔便知晓了。

 

 

559.

所以，这才是他们的女儿想起来的真企划。

她在拿什么杂志写真做幌子，把家长哄骗过来补一张晚了十多年的结婚照才是目的所在。

 

560.

堂本光一忽然想起来十年前才五岁的小茉缠着自己问为什么没有和爹爹举办婚礼的事情了。

那时候自己三言两语解释过去，小家伙似懂非懂，他自己却没想到小女儿一直惦记着并且在十年之后要替他们将这份遗憾欠缺补齐。

 

十年了，他们的小女儿早已经生长得亭亭玉立，懂事聪明，他们的家也在磕磕绊绊中共同度过了岁月光阴。

 

 

561.

他看见身边刚的眼眶骤然就湿润了，眼睫毛眨啊眨，连鼻息也深沉。

 

 

562.

轻井泽是个好去处，适宜度假，适宜婚礼，Yoshimi难得的少女心感情都用在了家长这里。

白裙的少女像模像样学着花井叔叔指挥，堂本光一罕见地没有嫌弃拍照是件麻烦事，还拿着女儿的要求当令牌使，理直气壮地伸手搭住了刚的腰身，胸膛挨靠在刚的肩膀，鼻尖清晰闻得到他的发香。

他甚至贴近，如同寻常新婚那般，小心地亲吻上了刚的额角。

 

563.

堂本刚记得拍结婚证上照片时两个人慌乱又无措，不晓得该靠近还是疏离，也不懂得应当把握怎样的亲近度。

可如今他没有丝毫闪躲，微微低头垂下眼睑，身体侧向光一，让这一画面印刻在女儿的镜头里。

 

 

564.

【你们……有什么想做的事情吗？】

 

那日小茉的话还在耳边，堂本刚没给Yoshimi扭头拿自己拍的照片跟摄影师炫耀的时间，招手让她过来。

 

565.

我？？.......我，我就不掺和了...吧？

主策划害了臊，觉得插进爸爸跟爹爹中间会让自己有罪恶感。

可大家伙儿起哄，手里的相机被抢走，自己也被踉踉跄跄推了过去，等回过神来刚爹爹已经搭住了自己的肩膀，摄影大叔摆出专业架势单膝跪地。

 

哎！不是！等——！

 

 

566.

橙红的彩霞铺满天际，教堂在天空下矗立。花坛的鲜花开得正盛，两个穿着白西装的男人笑着看着中间惊诧对镜头伸手阻拦的白裙少女，好像空气里都是好闻的风信子的味道。

 

 

567.

是不是挺不错的？堂本刚指着冲洗出来的照片笑着问。

.......我脸都歪了嘛！Yoshimi直哼哼，表示不满。

 

 

568.

夕阳欲垂，将同车回家。充实忙碌的一天过去，应该到家了就泡个舒服的澡，然后把新拍的全家福一并放在餐桌上。

 

 

至于今天到底做了什么.......就先不让那些好奇心旺盛的人们知道啦！


End file.
